WATCHING OVER YOU
by leilygurl
Summary: -formely known as KEEPING YOU SAFE- Run away with me, Hermione. Draco has a problem and needs someone s help, so he seeks Hermione. She knows he is hiding something.Can she figure it out before it s too late? Can she truly care for her enemy? Dramione
1. Chapter 1 Pleads

CHAPTER 1 "PLEADS"

**Helloo!! Well its my first dramione, actually my first fanfic..so go easy on me ok!! lol**

**CHAPTER 1 "PLEADS" **

Hermione Granger stood in front of the large window, her forehead against the cold glass. She watched as her warm breath made steamy smudges on the glass as she sighed over and over again, thinking of everything that she was leaving behind.

It was supposed to be her 7th year at Hogwarts, but of course it had been suspended because of the war against the Dark Lord that at this very moment was taking place. She gave a sad sigh thinking about the last time she had seen Harry. In her opinion, she had as much right as they did to be in that battle. But Harry had prevented it. He had arranged for her to leave the country. That was the best way to keep her safe. She had told him so many times that she was so not going to leave. But after Ron's death the words that Harry told her convinced her to leave.

--FLASHBACK--

They had been at Ron's house, for his funeral. Hermione was crying while Harry held her in his arms. "See, this is why you have to go." He told her in a soft voice. She looked up at him.

"We have already gone over this many times Harry. I'm not leaving you."

"Hermione believe me, if it was up to me, I would prefer for you to never leave my side. But I can't have this Hermione. Ron is dead because of me. You can't stay with me. Hermione, please understand. If anything happened to you I would die. You have to leave. Keep far away from here."

"No Harry. I'm not leaving." She said stubbornly as she looked away from the intensity of his eyes.

"Hermione look at me," he said in frustration. "I.Need.To.Keep.You.Safe." he said between clenched teeth. They stared at each other for a while. And then Hermione slowly nodded.

"Fine." She said quietly, leaning against her best friend's chest again.

"Thank you," he said in relief. "Your flight leaves tomorrow at six a.m. I wish I could take you myself, but I can't. So I have arranged for Fred to take you." He said sadly.

Hermione had only nodded her head since no words could have come out. New tears fell from her eyes, soaking the front of Harry's shirt. She couldn't help but think that this would be the last time she saw him. At least in a long time.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

So the following morning she was at the airport, waiting for her flight to be announced.

It had been quite a while since Fred had left. He had gotten a call from his mother, telling him that George was ill. So he left in a hurry. So that's how she found herself leaning against that tall window staring out into the grey morning, deep in thought.

"Hermione" she heard her name called and turned around, only to find an empty room behind her. She frowned in confusion. She was sure she had heard someone. She turned back to the window with a confused expression just as a lighting stroke outside, bathing her in light for a moment as she saw a reflection of a white ghost on the glass. She released a bloodcurdling scream. Or she had attempted to, if a hand hadn't all of a sudden clamped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with terror, her heart hitting hard against her rib cage.

"Shh" someone said against her ear.

"I'll let go of you if you promise to be extremely quiet" the voice instructed, still against her ear. She could feel his warm and yet, if it was possible, cold breath ruffling her light hair. She nodded quickly, jerking whosever hand it was up and down as she did.

She was released slowly and she turned around quickly only to meet cold grey eyes staring blankly down at her.

She gasped in horror and a hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her. _The _Draco Malfoy. The boy who was being chased by so many people. People that were either trying to kill him, or trying to keep him alive.

"Malfoy?" She asked, stupidly.

He gave one of his famous smirks. "In the flesh" he said. Hermione continued to stare at him, not knowing what else to do. His smirk grew.

"You know Granger, for being the smartest witch of our year, you--"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she interrupted coldly.

"Well, I couldn't go on living without seeing your pretty mudblood self again." He said sweetly with a small smile.

"Malfoy," she warned

"Ok, Ok. I need your help." He said in s rush, blushing slightly.

Hermione laughed. "Oh my God, I never thought I would see this day. Draco Malfoy is asking me, a mudblood, for help. And blushing while he asks!" she continued smiling broadly.

"I'm serious." He said angrily.

"And what am I supposed to help you with, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. He smiled again, the anger disappearing. And then he took a step forward and leaned down so that his face was barely an inch from hers.

"Run away with me, Hermione."

**Well hope you liked it. I know it was a bit short…they will get longer I promise!! But please tell me what you think!! REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW. lol. Please let me know your ideas!! Let me know if I should continue with this or not. please. **

**As soon as I get my first review I'll post up the next chapter...promise. lol**

**Yours, **

**leilygurl**


	2. Chapter 2 The Malfoy Plan

Chapter 2 "The Malfoy Plan"

**Chapter 2 "The Malfoy Plan" **

She didn't know if it was because of his closeness, his proposition or simply his use of her name but all of a sudden Hermione felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, she felt as if she were going to faint.

"What's wrong Granger? Cat caught your tongue?" he asked leaning in even closer.

Hermione had some trouble with coherency with such proximities.

"R-run away with you?" she asked to be sure that she had heard correctly.

Malfoy leaned away and took a step back. He wasn't as far as Hermione would have liked, but it gave her a chance to clear her head a bit.

"Well, maybe not exactly run, since we do have to cross an ocean-"

"Cross an ocean?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Damn it, Granger. Do you always interrupt?" he asked amused. She simply waited for his response.

"Of course we have to cross an ocean. We are going to cross the Atlantic."

"The Atlantic!" she exclaimed again.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Well Granger, you yourself were going to cross the Atlantic."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, yeah" she said remembering that her flight's destination was to be New York. He smirked again. Then something clicked. "Wait a second," she said suddenly. "How did you know I'm getting out of the country?' she asked.

He smirked again "I don't know. I guess that when you are going to ask a person to run away with you, you have to somehow know what said person's plans are, you know, to see what's convenient and what's not,

"But anyways, do you accept my proposition or not?" he continued.

"Hell no!" Hermione answered in a heart beat. "I would much rather jump off a bridge then go anywhere with you!"

He gave her a bemused look. "Same old Granger, huh?" He said. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well maybe not entirely," he continued. "It seems like you did grow a bit over the summer." He smiled as she blushed. Hermione pulled her sweater a bit tighter around her, zipping it a little over her chest. That only made Malfoy smile wider.

"So sweet of you to notice." Hermione said to hide her embarrassment.

"Yea, well. It's kind of hard not to. But that's not the point right now. You still have to answer my question." He said looking away.

"I already answered your question." She said coldly as she started to walk away from him. Suddenly, Malfoy's hand snaked out and caught Hermione by the wrist. When she tried to pull away he only held her tighter and pulled her back against his chest.

Once again he whispered into her ear.

"You leave me no choice." Just as he said that, he took his wand out. When Hermione saw it she tried harder to pull away. But it was useless; he was stronger than her, much stronger. She was about to yell for help. But his cold hand closed over her mouth as he whispered a spell.

All of a sudden Hermione felt a wave of calm wash over her. She slowly felt Malfoy's arm release her. She turned around quickly, not knowing what was going on. All of a sudden her right hand was in Malfoy's left. She tried to pull away, but it was impossible. It was as if their hands were glued together! She looked at him in alarm, but he only smiled.

She started to yell, jumping up and down as she did. She was yelling at the top of her lungs. She saw a group of people coming towards them.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" she yelled over and over again. But it appeared as if they couldn't hear her. She turned to Malfoy, her eyes wide, unable to hide the fear that she felt. "What have you done to me?" she said in a whisper.

"It's a spell, Granger. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." He said with a smirk.

"No shit, Malfoy," she said rolling her eyes. She looked at their hands, still stuck together. "What kind of spell?"

"It's an invisibility spell. Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" she said

"Yeah. I mean, people can see you. Well see a certain image of you. But they can't hear you. If someone looked at you they would only see a girl with wild and bushy brown hair-OW!" he said looking at her angrily for she had smacked him in the chest with her free hand.

"Get to the bloody point, Malfoy." She said coldly.

He only laughed. "I was saying that they would only see a girl with a serious expression on her face. No matter if you are yelling at the top of your lungs." He finished

"But what if they speak to me? And why do I have to be holding your hand?" she said in a sort of whiny voice, well the last part anyways.

"Believe me Granger, I don't like to be holding your hand either, but since you wont come with me on your free will, well just consider it as a leash. And no one will speak to you. That's why it's called and invisibility spell, they can see you, but it's like if you weren't there. Get it?"

"But why?" she asked again.

"Why what?"

"Why the bloody spell? Why did you have to do it?"

"Well since you won't cooperate, I had to do something. In case you haven't figured it out, you are coming with me." He said as he started to walk towards the lines were some people were lined up to board up the plane.

"You know, you are kidnapping me," she said suddenly.

"I would hardly call this a kidnap, considering that you aren't a kid." He responded.

"In case you didn't know," Hermione started. "When you kidnap someone in doesn't exactly mean that--"

"Damn it, Granger. I know the meaning of the word ok? I was just trying to tell a joke, which apparently was lost on you. But I'm not surprised. I mean, you do lack some humor." He interrupted

He sat in one of the chairs, leaving Hermione standing in front of him furious and a bit awkwardly. She realized that there was nothing she could do. She was going with Malfoy, wherever it was that he was going. So she sat next to him, not knowing what else to do. They were quiet for a while.

She turned to him. He had his eyes closed; he looked relaxed but the way he clenched his jaw made Hermione think otherwise.

"And where are we going?" Hermione asked to break the silence.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking at her sideways.

"Where were you going?" he asked instead

"To New York."

"That's in the East coast of the U.S right?"

"Wow you really know your map." Hermione said sarcastically. Malfoy ignored her.

"We are going all the way to the West coast. Exactly the opposite of New York." He said

"Where?" she asked

"To Seattle, Washington." He said, closing his eyes again, leaning his head back a bit. He expected for Hermione to yell or something like that. He waited for the screams patiently, already taking pleasure in them. But to his surprise, Hermione snorted.

He turned to look at her. She was laughing freely now with a triumphant expression on her face.

"Exactly what is so funny?" he asked confused.

"Well honey, in order for me to board a certain plane, I do have to have my boarding ticket." She said in a "duh!" voice. But Malfoy laughed.

Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused.

"You do have a boarding ticket. He said easily.

"To Seattle?" she asked

"Yes."

"How's that possible? But still, my passport says that I'm going to New York."

"No it doesn't."

"I'm confused." She said finally. Malfoy laughed again. He then proceeded to take a small envelope from the back pocket from his jeans and showed it to Hermione. She took it and tried to open it, but it was a bit hard, what with one hand and all. But she finally managed to open it. She pulled out two rather very elegant looking passports with a boarding ticket between the pages of each.

She took one and opened it. She found herself staring at her own face. She couldn't remember when she had taken that picture. But then she looked at all the information. And where it should have said Hermione Granger, it said Sophia Storm. She looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face, but he was, however, not looking at her. She then grabbed his passport. Instead of Draco Malfoy it said Alexander Roberts.

She then laughed again. When Draco turned to look at her again she said in an 'I can't believe this' voice.

"This is your plan?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Right Question

I'm sorry if I took a bit to update

_**Ok so this chapter is going to be extremely short. Its sort of like an appetizer before the main dish lol..damn I'm hungry. Lol.**_

**Chapter 3 "The Right Question" **

_She took one and opened it. She found herself staring at her own face. She couldn't remember when she had taken that picture. But then she looked at all the information. And where it should have said Hermione Granger, it said Sophia Storm. She looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face, but he was, however, not looking at her. She then grabbed his passport. Instead of Draco Malfoy it said Alexander Roberts. _

_She then laughed again. When Draco turned to look at her again she said in an 'I can't believe this' voice._

"_This is your plan?" _

He looked at her, trying to look nonchalant. "Yup." He said simply.

Hermione just shook her head, laughing all over again. "Why in the bloody hell would you go through all this trouble?" she asked him.

_ The flight to Seattle is now ready at Gate A. It will depart in five minutes_

They heard a voice say on the intercom. Malfoy got up, taking the envelope from Hermione's lap. "That's our flight. Let's go." He said without looking at her.

But Hermione wouldn't budge. "Answer me first.' She said looking him straight in the eye. He looked at her for a second before pulling her arm hard so she had to stand up.

She came crashing into his chest as she gave a little yell.

"Damn it Malfoy. You hurt me." She said in a whiny voice.

But he wasn't listening to her. He was walking towards the gate. She tried very hard to stop him, but he was stronger. She thought for a second about stopping completely, so that he would be forced to stop. But then she figured that he would probably continue walking, just dragging her.

So she decided to walk quickly to avoid falling on her face.

"Malfoy, I'm serious. Why?" she said.

He then turned to her so quickly that she ended up crashing against him again. He had to grab put his arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Ow! You really have to stop doing that," she told him looking up at his eyes as she absently rubbed her forehead. His arm was still around her, their intertwined hands at their sides.

They stared at each other for what seemed a hundred years.

"Why me?" she asked him in a whisper. He only stared at her.

As time passed, they kept on staring at each other's eyes. Hermione could see as shadows crossed his eyes. She figured out that he was having an inner battle. To whether tell her something, or not.

And it was because of this that Hermione knew she had asked the right question.

She opened her mouth, to ask again. But Malfoy beat her to it.

"Later." He told her as he got in line to board the plane.

_**Ok so I realize this chapter doesn't really help at all. But I'm getting into it. The next chapter will obviously be much longer… I PROMISE.**_

_**Please review. I'll probably post the next chapter by today. To give you a summary, Draco and Hermione will have a discussion, where Malfoy will tell her some of the reasons why he is there. And they also start to get closer!!**_

_**I can't wait. Thank you for being patient. **_

_**Yours,**_

_**leilygurl **_


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

Ok

_**Ok!! Here it is. I promised did I not?? lol**_

_**Ok, let's get on with the story**_

**Chapter 4 "Explanations" **

Hermione was sitting in a rather large chair, looking at a rather cute boy pace, and getting rather dizzy. She smirked as the thought crossed her head. But it was true, Malfoy was cute. Hell, the boy- no wait- the man was hot! She shook her head as if to also shake away the thought.

"Will you sit down already? You're getting me dizzy." She told him standing up to get a magazine from a bookcase across the room.

It had been an hour since they got to their hotel in Seattle.

The 14 hour flight from England to New York they had spent it rather quietly. Each of them only speaking when necessary. Then they had spent the night in New York. Malfoy had taken care of everything. The next morning they were on the flight to Seattle.

It had been a six hour long flight. And they still barely talked to each other. And now here they were, in the most expensive hotel in Seattle, in the most beautiful room the hotel had to offer, drinking tea.

Or actually Hermione was drinking tea. Draco was too busy pacing.

Hermione still wanted to ask him why he had chosen her, but it seemed like it was the wrong moment for that, so she decided to wait.

'We have all day anyway' Hermione thought to herself, as she flipped the magazine open, feeling totally relaxed.

Unlike Draco, who was still pacing in front of the large window that had the ocean view.

Hermione looked up again. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He looked at her, surprised, as if he had barely noticed she was there.

He quickly sat in the seat in front of her. And closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"Nothing" he answered.

Hermione, of course, didn't buy it. "You know, people are like books. They are very easy to read, once you have figured out how to flip the cover open, of course." She told him, looking down at her magazine again.

Draco laughed quietly as he opened his eyes and looked at her still form.

"Yeah, I'm sure _you_ would know that." He said

She looked up and met his grey eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. And Hermione realized that this was the time to ask.

"Is it later yet?" she asked in a whisper

Draco looked at her with a weird expression on his face. "Yeah, I guess it's later now."

"Well…?" she said

"What exactly is it that you want to know." He asked, stalling for time, she was sure.

"Well, start with why everyone is after you."

"You don't know?" he asked incredulously. "I thought the Great Hermione Granger knew everything." He said teasing her.

"Oh, shut up." She said with a grimace.

He laughed at her. "Ok, ok. You do know that my family, well my father, was in service of the Dark Lord right?" When Hermione nodded, he continued.

"Well, I myself was supposed to follow his steps. I was to become a Death Eater. But to tell you the truth, I didn't want to become one. So a day before I was going to get the Dark Mark, I ran away."

He got up and went to the window seat, patting the empty seat besides him signaling for Hermione to sit there.

"I had to be very careful. You see, since my father was sure I was to become a follower, well he trusted me with a lot of information."

"What kind of information?" Hermione asked.

"Valuable information. Information that if I were to reveal now, would mean the end of Voldemort and his followers." Hermione clinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Well you should give this information to Dumbledore, the war could be over!" Hermione said as she sat next to him.

"I have given him some of the information, I told him things I had heard, but hadn't exactly understood. He told me what it meant. A terrible mistake. Because now I know exactly what the Death Eaters were looking for. So now the aren't only looking for me because of the information I could give away to their enemy, but because of the information I could give them."

"And what is it that they want to know?" Hermione asked him.

Draco stood up and started pacing again, taking his time to answer.

"Remember when once in our Wizard's History class we were learning about mystical and magical creatures? Remember that there was a legend about the true identities of vampires? Remember what the book said?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I remember. It said that the blood drinking creatures didn't exactly exist. That they were people that followed the ancient beliefs about re-incarnation. They used to believe that the memories of a person were in his or her blood. Even if they couldn't remember their past themselves, in their blood was everything. And with a ritual, if said person's blood was drank, they could know the person's past." She recited.

"But I don't get it. What does this have to do with it?" she asked.

"Well, when I heard a group of Death Eaters talking, I heard them saying that they needed to find a certain person that they believed had been a great witch once, a very powerful witch, power that the Dark Lord needs. But they had lost track of her through time, and now they didn't know who she was. All they had was some sort of clue, which they were trying to figure out." He went back to sit next to Hermione.

"When I told Dumbledore this, his expression alarmed me. He then told me that for generations, his family had worked hard in keeping that witch safe. She was so important to the Wizard's World that they soon had to stop telling her who she was. They just tracked her down by a necklace that she had that could find her wherever she was. But once she was found, the necklace would be taken from her, so that no one would ever know who she was."

"Have the Death Eaters figure out what the clue means?" she asked

"Not exactly. They have the witch's necklace, but in order for the necklace to start tracking the witch a sort of password has to be said to it."

"Dumbledore knows who the witch is, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"But what if the witch died?"

"It would be really easy for them to figure out the password, because when she dies, the necklace turns black, and when she is born again, it turns a bright shade of purple, and a sort of riddle is written on the back of the pendant. And once they figure out the password, and it has been said, the necklace leads them to her, her and her power."

"Does the witch know who she is right now?"

"No."

"But you do know were she is, right? Is she safe?"

"Yes, at the moment she is safe." he said as he got up and started to walk towards the bedroom.

Hermione could feel the subject getting closed. But she still wanted to ask why he had come to her.

"Hey Malfoy?"

He turned towards her as he stifled a yawn.

"Yes?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Why me?"

"Why you, what?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

He smirked at her. "I didn't kidnap you, Granger." He said as he started to turn around.

"Why, Malfoy?"

He turned around again and looked her straight in the eyes. "A second ago you asked me if I knew where the witch was," he said

That made Hermione mad. "Why are you changing the subject?"

"I'm not changing the subject."

"But you just said--"

"Don't you get it? I had to bring you all the way here so that nothing would happen to you, so that you couldn't die so they can't find you. I brought you here so that if they figured out the password, it would at least take sometime for them to find you. You asked me if I knew where the witch was. Well yes Hermione, I do know. She is sitting right in front of me."

_**So!! Did you like it? hope you did. Let me know if you didn't understand something ok? Any suggestions are welcomed!!**_

_**So REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW!!**_

_**Yours, **_

_**leilygurl **_


	5. Chapter 5 Excuse Me?

I think I have spoiled all of you with updating so fast

_**I think I have spoiled all of you with updating so fast. lol, but I cant help it, especially if I get reviews…so I'll do my best ok.**_

_**Anyways, on with the story. **_

**Chapter 5 "Excuse Me?"**

"_Don't you get it? I had to bring you all the way here so that nothing would happen to you, so that you couldn't die so they can't find you. I brought you here so that if they figured out the password, it would at least take sometime for them to find you. You asked me if I knew where the witch was. Well yes Hermione, I do know. She is sitting right in front of me." _

Draco walked into the bedroom, leaving the door halfway closed and a very Shocked Hermione.

'Excuse me?" Hermione thought to herself.

She got up and followed him.

"This is a joke right?" she said as she walked into the room.

Malfoy was leaning over one of his many suitcases, looking for something. But as soon as he heard Hermione he looked up.

"Yes Granger, this is a joke. Surprise! Haha. Can't believe you fell for it." He said dryly.

"Malfoy!" she said as she crossed the room and stood right next to him. He rested his hands on either side of the suitcase and leaned his head down.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

"Trying to get away from you annoying voice." He answered as he buried his head into the contents of the large suitcase.

"I'm serious, Malfoy."

"Me too." He said, but his voice was muffled, so Hermione couldn't understand what he said.

"What?" she asked

Malfoy lifted his head and looked sideways at Hermione. He sighed and shook his head.

"Are you always this hysterical?" he asked her as he took a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Well let's see. Hmm, let me think. Nope I think I only get like this when some weird boy tells me that there are people who are looking for me because they apparently want to suck my blood because they believe I'm some ancient--"

She couldn't yell the last part like she was hoping to do because at that moment Malfoy walked so fast across room that they ended up falling on top of the bed as he slapped his hand over her mouth. Or actually Hermione fell on the bed; Malfoy fell on top of her.

"Do not, I repeat, do not do that again. Ever." He told her fiercely, his voice barley a whisper. "And I'm not weird."

"Mm.Hmm.mm," Hermione was trying to say something, but she couldn't because of his hand. She lifted her arm and pushed it away.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked breathlessly. "Get off me!"

"I don't think you get the bloody importance of this. If the wrong person heard you it would be your death. It's not a bloody joke, Granger." He said as he got up.

Hermione sat up, trying to get her breath back.

"So there are some weird people looking for me to suck my blood?" She asked.

"Can you stop using those words?" he said looking back at her.

"Well what else am I supposed to say, Malfoy?" she said as she got up from the bed and walked towards the window.

"Just stop saying that, ok?" he said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Hermione leaned against the wall and slid until she was sitting down. It was a lot to take in, and she still didn't quite believe it. All of a sudden she had so many questions.

She looked at the long curtain hanging by her side; she took it and placed it over herself. As if she was playing a game. Maybe she was trying to hide from the world.

She didn't know why she did it, but at the moment it felt good. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Like if there was no past life, no after life no nothing. Just the here and right now. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

She then heard the bathroom door swing open. She heard Malfoy's steps and his sudden stop. Hermione smiled to herself, imagining his face.

"Granger?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know," she said as she pushed the curtain aside to look up at Malfoy. She didn't expect to see what she was looking at right now.

Malfoy was standing in front of her. He had changed into the shorts that he had taken into the bathroom with him. They came down a bit lower than his knees. But that was all he was wearing. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his muscular chest was being showed off to whoever wanted to look at it.

Malfoy smirked. "Like what you see, Granger?"

Hermione looked up to meet his eyes. They were full of teasing. She smirked herself, mirroring the one Draco had on his face at the moment.

"Damn you're white." She said, to Malfoy's big surprise.

"I was hoping to hear a 'Damn you're hot'" he said

Hermione laughed as she got up. "Pansy isn't here, Malfoy."

She started walking towards the dresser that was set in the room. She, unlike Malfoy, had unpacked everything the moment they got there. She took out her pajamas, which consisted of baggy sweater pants and a tank top. She also took out a sweatshirt. 'Damn Seattle is cold' she thought to herself.

"No baby doll, Granger?" Malfoy asked looking at her. He had already pulled a shirt on, and was in the process of putting a sweatshirt on.

"Sadly, to your big disappointment, no." she said sweetly.

He laughed. "I'm going to order something to eat. Want anything?"

"Sure. Can you order some more tea and some grahams?" she asked. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can't I join you?" Malfoy said flirtatiously.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "In your dreams, honey." She said as she made her way to the bathroom.

Draco shook his head as he grabbed the phone to order some food. It had been a bloody long day. He looked at his watch. It was going to be ten. 'Wow,' he thought, 'it's still early'

00000000000000000000000000

After they had finished their "meals" they both got ready for bed.

Or they were getting ready for bed when something hit Hermione. There was only one bed.

She was standing in front of the bed, staring at it, when Malfoy came in.

"Are you trying to make it disappear with your super strong powers?" he asked her, as he came to stand next to her, him too, staring at the bed. "Or are you so simple that even a bed entertains you?"

"There is only one bed," she said, not taking her eyes away from it.

"Took you that long to figure it out?" he said. "I came into the room and with just one look I knew there was only one bed." He said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Malfoy" she said.

"So there is only one bed, what's the big deal?" he asked.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, Malfoy!"

"Oh, relax Granger. Although the temptation is big, I promise I wont kill you while you sleep ok?" he said as he went and lied down on one side of the bed.

Hermione stayed where she was.

"Look, Granger." If you don't want to sleep on the bed, no big deal. You can sleep on the sofa."

"I'm not sleeping on the sofa!" she said indignant.

"Well then quit whining."

"Your sleeping on the sofa." She said suddenly.

Malfoy sat up when he heard that. "What! Hell no!"

They stared at each other, waiting to see who would give in first. Suddenly Malfoy lay down again.

"Goodnight Granger."

Hermione sighed and went to the other side of the bed.

She lay down slowly.

"Fine, we will both sleep in the bed. But I'm warning you, this is my side, and if you cross it, you will not live to brag about it."

Malfoy faked snored as he pushed his leg to Hermione's side. She kicked him hard.

"OW!" he said turning toward her

"I warned you." She said flipping on her side.

They lay quietly for a while.

"Malfoy, are you asleep."

"No. you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes Malfoy. And I'm sleep talking." She said sarcastically.

"That's cool." Malfoy replied.

"Hey Malfoy?" she said suddenly

"Yeah?"

"How much do you know about me? Well my past?"

"Not much. I know more about your current life."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you are a bookworm--"

"Malfoy."

He laughed. "Ok, ok. I know that you aren't a mudblood. Your parents are not your real parents. I guess I now know why you are the brightest witch of our year."

"I knew they weren't my real parents." She said thoughtfully

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's ok."

"No I mean for treating you badly at school." He said looking at her "I guess you had enough problems."

She laughed. "Yea well, you couldn't help it."

He smiled at her. "You know Granger, you aren't that bad."

"I could say the same about you."

_**See, they are getting longer. Told you they would. So now that oyu have read..REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW. if you don't, then I will not update and ill abandon this story!!**_

_**I would love to thank a reviewer, I think this girl is going to become my best friend, lol. No this story was not exactly heading that way. So yea, you're wrong!! Lol that's what you wanted to hear is it not..i would tell you my plot, but that would ruin it..so just read and see what happens!! So expect the unexpected**_

_**Wuahahaha!!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**leilygurl**_


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Blue

I want reviews

_**I want reviews!! If this chapter sucks…its your own fault. Reviews help me write good and interesting…so REVIEW :p**_

**Chapter 6 "Into the Blue"**

Hermione opened her eyes slightly. She woke up to find a ceiling with paintings of angels. She didn't know where they had come from. Then she remembered where she was.

She turned her head to see the clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. She sat up quickly; she had never slept past seven. She looked over to her left to find the space empty.

She frowned wondering where Malfoy was. She shrugged as she got up and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and got dressed. Then she went out to the sitting room to find Malfoy sitting on a sofa, looking tired.

He had a letter in his hands, which he put down when he saw Hermione.

"Hey, you're up. Finally."

"Morning. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"As much as I enjoy your company, I do need some time to myself. Besides, you looked tired, still do." He answered.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Anyways. Are you hungry? I ordered some breakfast for you, hope you don't mind." He said as he gestured towards the round table where they had eaten the night before.

Sitting on the table was a tray with some plates and cups.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she made her way over. She looked at the contents the tray held. There were two slides of bread, a bowl with cereal and a small plate with strawberries and one with butter. There were two glasses; one with orange juice and one empty, there was also a cup, which was empty too. In the middle of the table sat a teapot which contained coffee, and a small jug with milk.

She poured milk into the bowl with cereal, grabbed a spoon and began to eat.

She looked at Malfoy, who was looking at her. She smiled at him and he returned the smile briefly before looking away from her and gazing at the letter.

"What's that?" she asked him

"Nothing." He answered as he quickly got up and tucked the letter into his pocket.

She looked at him, and something in her expression told him she didn't believe him.

"Hey listen," he said to change the subject. "I was thinking that since we are here already, we might as well get out and get to know Seattle."

"Sure, why not?" she said as she buttered a slice of toast.

"Ok. So I'll let you finish your breakfast while I go change." he said.

"Okay."

As Hermione finished her breakfast Draco emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. Hermione tried her best to not stare, but it was difficult. Black went wonderfully well with his tone of skin.

Hermione blushed and looked away, trying to not let him see her reaction.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he slipped a jacket on.

"Yeah." She answered as she too put her jacket on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Draco were sitting at a table in a coffee shop called 'Sleepless in Seattle', drinking coffee. **(A/N obviously hehe :p) **

They were both staring out the window, exhausted from the long day. They had gone here and there, exploring Seattle.

They were looking at the people walk by, all of them in coats. Then they saw a couple eating ice-cream cones pass by. Draco snorted and Hermione turned to look at him, surprised.

"Only in Seattle would you see people eating ice-cream when it's freezing outside." He said with a smile on his face.

Hermione laughed. She has thought the same thing.

They were about to leave when it started raining. Draco groaned.

"Damn it. I was hoping the rain would hold until we got back to the hotel."

At that moment one of the waitresses walked by him and laughed lightly.

"You're new around this place, aren't you?" she asked

"What makes you think that?" Malfoy asked instead.

"Well, your accent of course. And also the fact that you are whining about the rain."

"What do you mean?"

The lady laughed again. "In Seattle it snows for 2 months, there is sun for three and the rest are just rainy. You came while the rain is in its full mode." She said as she walked away.

Malfoy muttered that sounded like cussing.

"You don't like the rain?" Hermione asked.

"No." he answered simply.

"Well, I love it. Especially thunder storms, those are my favorites."

"Yeah, well. Where do you want to go now?"

"I don't want to go back to the hotel."

"Me neither."

"So?"

"I have an idea, let's go to the beach!" Hermione said all of a sudden

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm serious. I have always wanted to go to the beach while it rains."

"But it's too far." He whined.

"No it's not. It's like five minutes from here."

"How do you know?"

Hermione gestured to the map that was on the wall behind Draco. It showed where they were and where the nearest beach was.

"Oh."

"Let's go. Please?"

"It's raining buckets out there, Granger."

"So? Let's have fun."

"You call standing in front of the ocean while cold rain falls on you fun?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes!"

"Oh, alright. Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Isn't this great?" Hermione asked as she took her jacket and sweater off. If she was going to get wet all the way anyways, might as well as enjoy it.

"No it's not." Malfoy replied dryly. His hair was soaked and his clothes clung to his perfect body. "It sucks."

Hermione laughed lightly as she removed her shoes.

She then stood and started to run on the sand. She twirled and twirled. And then she stood completely still, feeling the rain hit her.

Draco watched, mesmerized. Damn that girl was weird. He too took off his shoes, but instead of running like a psycho, he sat down to watch the ocean.

He watched as the waves crashed into some rocks that were close to the bay. He smiled. He was relaxed, he felt as if every raindrop that fell on him and slid off was taking a bit of stress with it.

He got up, took off his jacket and walked towards the sea. He came to a stop where the waves that had crashed could reach only his feet. He shuddered a bit as he felt the cold water. He closed his eyes, a small smile playing around his lips.

Hermione came to stand besides him. He felt her presence but he didn't open his eyes.

"So… you were saying?" Hermione said teasing him

His smile widened, despite his effort to frown.

"That you were right, o powerful and wise witch of mine." He said sarcastically.

"That's better." Hermione laughed.

Draco laughed.

"Want a candy?" Hermione asked suddenly after a while of silence.

"Sure," Draco said without opening his eyes.

Hermione started to walk over to where she had left her jacket. On the way there she was thinking about everything that had happened to her in two days. She was thinking about how fast her life had changed, and how well she and Draco were getting along.

'He's nice when he really makes and effort' she thought.

She was halfway to her jacket when she heard Draco yell. She turned around quickly to where Malfoy had been, but she didn't see him.

She looked all around, searching for him. But she couldn't see him anywhere. Then she heard another yell, but this one didn't come from Malfoy.

She looked towards the sea, from where she had heard the yell. She gasped as she saw him, fighting with someone.

But what surprised her most was that they were fighting above the ocean. They were levitating.

She ran to the ocean, went into the sea until the water was just above her knees.

She took out her wand, pointed it up at them and was just about to mutter a spell when someone else behind her yelled one.

The man that Malfoy had been fighting with disappeared.

It had happened so fast, but Hermione saw it in slow motion.

Malfoy stayed there where he was, suspended in the air for a second. He looked down and then over at Hermione. He was about to say something when all of a sudden he fell, fell hard, right into the blue icy cold water.

_**So that was chapter 6. again I ask of you to REVIEW!! Please.**_

_**It took me a bit to come p with this chapter..i've been distracted, you know, with life. Lol**_

_**But anyways. I'm already finished with chapter 7, but I want reviews or I will not post it up you heard?! (or actually read, since im writing not talking..hehe) so review!!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Leilygurl**_


	7. Chapter 7 It's You!

Ok so here is chapter 7

_**Ok so here is chapter 7. thanks to all the people that reviewed!! They truly made my day, and to all the other people that are reading my story and not reviewing… well I wont say that im mad, but do review please, so I can know what you think… that way I don't get that weird feeling like I'm being watched or something like that. Lol. **_

_**Anyways back to the story. **_

**Chapter 7 "It's You!"**

_Malfoy stayed there where he was, suspended in the air for a second. He looked down and then over at Hermione. He was about to say something when all of a sudden he fell, fell hard, right into the blue icy cold water. _

Hermione threw herself into the cold water and felt like if dozens of tiny little knives were being pushed into her skin. But she ignored that feeling. She ignored everything. The only thing in her mind was Draco. She swam to the place that she had seen him fall.

She finally found him. He was floating there, unconscious. She held on to his arm and tried to swim with him to shore, but he was too heavy. She had to get him out of the water, or they would both catch pneumonia.

She tried as hard as she could, but the waves weren't helping. She then remembered that there had been someone else on the beach. She looked back, to where she had been standing, and yes, she saw a tall, dark figure looking her way.

Hermione frowned, not understanding why he wasn't helping them, if he already had once.

"Help!" Hermione yelled at him. But he didn't move. Hermione was beginning to panic.

"What the hell." She heard Draco whisper. She looked at him to find him with his eyes half opened looking around franticly.

"Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Hermione practically yelled at him.

"Yes, I'm ok. But can you keep your voice down?" he groaned. Hermione could see the great effort that it took him to speak.

"Listen Malfoy," she said in his ear "I'm trying my best here to save your life ok, so if you could cooperate just a little I would appreciate it."

"And…what…the…bloody…hell…am…I…supposed…to do?" he asked breathlessly, his voice shaking.

"Can you swim?" she asked

"I can barely open my eyes, Granger. I think you can answer that one yourself."

"Ok, I'm going to try again, but please just do whatever you can--" but Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment she found herself along with Draco floating in the air all of a sudden.

"Not again." Whined Draco.

"Oh God," was all Hermione could say. She looked over at the person, still standing on the beach, but his wand was out now, and he was using it to keep her and Malfoy on the air.

She could feel as they began to move, or rather to float towards the person.

Finally, once they were over firm land, he set them down slowly. The rain was still falling hard. The man that had just saved their lives stood about five feet from them.

Hermione couldn't see his face because one: he had a dark hood pulled up and two: the rain was way too thick to see much of anything.

Hermione looked down at Draco, who was now laying on the wet sand, or rather mud, his eyes completely closed now. He looked as if he was asleep.

"Malfoy, Malfoy" she called to him as she shook his arm.

"Hmm." Was all he could say.

"Don't fall asleep, not now. Please."

Hermione looked over to the man again.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man took three steps forward, and then slid off his hood.

"It's you!" Hermione gasped as she recognized the man standing in front of her.

"Hello, Granger." Was his response.

"Zabini?" Malfoy asked slowly.

"Nice to see you two again." He answered.

"We will worry about greetings later ok?" Hermione interrupted. "Zabini, help me get Malfoy to the hotel." She ordered.

"Why don't you just apparate?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Guess it never occurred to me."

"So what are we waiting for?" he asked her

"Let me get all of our things."

As Hermione gathered her things and Malfoy's she couldn't help but wonder exactly what was Blaise Zabini doing there, and why had Malfoy been attacked.

But she would ask him that later. Right now the most important thing was to get Draco back to the hotel and into some dried clothes.

She came back to Zabini's side, who was staring down at Draco.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

He turned to look at her. "Nothing" he murmured.

"Ok, let's go."

They bent down to help Draco up. Each one took hold of him by the arms. Draco wasn't exactly passed out, but he wasn't that awake either.

Blaise nodded. "Ready?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the hotel, Hermione had made Draco change into dry clothes. If it was up to her she would have made him take a shower, but she had a feeling Draco wouldn't cooperate with that one.

Right now Draco was lying down on the bed. Hermione didn't need a thermometer to know that he had fever.

His cheeks were rosy colored, well come to thin about it, he was getting red everywhere. He was sweating like crazy too, and shivering with cold.

He was muttering senseless things, but it calmed Hermione a bit to hear his voice.

Blaise leaned against the wall, watching everything. He couldn't understand why the Granger girl was here with Draco. Damn, that only made his job a lot harder.

He shook his head and sighed. What he hated the most was that Granger would soon ask questions, and he would have to answer. But what in the world would he tell her.

Hermione gave Draco an improvised potion she herself had made. She was going to give him muggle medicine, but despite Draco's state, he refused to take it. So Hermione had to make a potion. It hadn't taken her long though, Blaise had noticed with surprise.

So after taking his temperature again, Hermione stood up and walked towards the door, motioning for Blaise to follow her.

He sighed in defeat as he followed her to the sitting room.

"You must have figured out that I have some questions." Hermione began as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Yeah, I thought about it." He answered coolly.

"Then you must also know that I expect them to be answered.

Blaise was surprised to hear her speak like that. It was as if she had some sort of power and she knew it.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Good."

"So what do you want to know?"

"What happened at the beach?"

"You were there."

"You know what I mean."

He sighed again, looking away from her stare.

"Well Granger, it's no secret that there are several people after Draco."

"I know that."

"Well, I'm his friend. He is my best friend. I hadn't heard from him in a while. So when I heard that he had been located, well I decided to come looking for him."

"Who was the man that attacked Malfoy?"

"Beats me. I'll I know was that he was a Death Eater."

"That was a Death Eater? How do you know?"

He shrugged again. "I saw the Dark Mark on his arm."

"How did you end up at the beach?"

"I was walking through Downtown, I think they call it, and I saw the man. I recognized him from one of the many parties that the Malfoys hosted. So I decided to follow him. And then I saw you two, and the rest is history."

Hermione kept on staring at him, and this made him uncomfortable. He had the strange idea that she didn't believe him.

And he was more right then he would have ever dreamed.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make out of his words. They sounded perfectly normal, and he had no reason to lie to her. But still Hermione couldn't shake the feeling away, she couldn't ignore the feeling at the pit of her stomach, and she dint know what to do.

"So…" Blaise said.

"So what?"

"So what, may I ask, are _you_ doing here, Granger?

'Ups.' Hermione thought.

_**Ok so that was chapter 7. We have a new character, a mysterious one too. Can any of you guess what's going to happen?? Wuahahaha. Lol**_

_**O and I promise to explain a little bit more about what happened in the next chapter ok. Just bear with me, things will get answered!! Promise!!**_

_**So REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW!!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Leilygurl.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Truthfulness?

Ok so I know that Malfoy has been out of the picture for e bit

_**Ok so I know that Malfoy has been out of the picture for e bit. And yes, there is a reason why he is so nice to Hermione when he does come into the picture. Like I have said before, everything will be answered. And yea…so Zabini is now in the story too, I promise the reason for his role in the story will be cleared too, but come on people, don't you like a bit of suspense?? Lol. Anyways, lets just get back to the story shall we.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter!!**_

**Chapter 8 "Truthfulness?"**

"_So…" Blaise said._

"_So what?"_

"_So what, may I ask, are you doing here, Granger?_

'_Oops.' Hermione thought. _

"Well…" Hermione was trying desperately to come up with an answer to his question.

She was sure that she couldn't tell anyone what Draco had told her, although she didn't really believe it herself, but still, why risk it.

"Yes?" Zabini encouraged.

"We met at the airport." Malfoy said weakly.

Both Hermione and Blaise turned to see him standing at the door to the bedroom, leaning slightly against the door frame.

Hermione arched and eyebrow, which Zabini couldn't see since he was standing behind her, in a silent a question.

Draco looked at her blankly, but she got the message. Let him speak and stick to his story. And Hermione would do just that.

"At the airport?" Zabini asked unconvinced.

"Yeah. Hermione's boyfriend, the great Potter, put her on a plane to scape the war, so nice of him, I know. So we ended up in the same place. And you already know the reason for why I'm here," Draco said.

Hermione was about to protest when she heard that Harry was her boyfriend, but then she remembered the whole stick to his story thing. So she kept quiet, although she did glare at Malfoy, who just gave her a small weak smirk, but his smirk, nonetheless.

"Oh." Was all that Zabini said.

Malfoy tried to walk toward the sofa, but staggered a bit, so Hermione went to his side to help him. He gave her a sort of dirty look and pushed her gently away. She got the message to that one too.

Although he was ill, and truly weak, his Malfoy pride still didn't allow anyone's help.

He sat heavily on one of the sofas, wincing with the effort and the pain.

"But why are you in the same hotel? And in the same room?" Zabini asked suddenly, and a bit triumphant, as if he had found the flaw in their plan.

"When I saw Granger, I asked her what hotel she was going to, and when she didn't answer I figured she didn't know. But it turned out that she didn't have enough money for a hotel, and well I guess me being the wonderfully good guy that I am, I asked her to stay with me." He said smirking again at Hermione.

He knew he was irritating her with his stories, and he liked it, especially because she

couldn't say anything back at the moment.

"Besides," he continued. "She can be useful at times," he said in a certain tone that implied another thing then what he was truly saying.

Hermione jumped at that one.

"Alright Malfoy, that's enough."

Zabini laughed at that one. "Same old Malfoy." He said looking at Draco.

"Have to keep your humor, don't you think? Even in you worst state." Draco said closing his eyes.

"You have a sense of humor?" Hermione gasped in fake amazement. "How come I have never seen it?"

"Oh shut up Granger." Malfoy growled when he heard Zabini laugh.

Hermione laughed. "Keep your humor, Malfoy." Hermione mimicked.

Draco looked at her and gave her a dirty look. Hermione did her best to not stick her tongue out at him. She settled for rolling her eyes instead.

She walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, olacing a hand on his forehead.

He pushed it away. "I'm great." He answered.

Hermione just stared at him. He could see the hurt clear on her face. He then felt something deep inside him. Guilt? No it couldn't be. Malfoys didn't feel guilt, much less for a mudblood like Granger right.

'It was irritation,' he tried to convince himself. 'Yeah it had to be that. Irritation at how weak and emotional she was.' But still, some part of him didn't quite believe it.

Hermione was about to turn away but Draco grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Zabini, will you excuse us." Draco said as he got up, pushing Hermione towards the bedroom.

Zabini arched an eyebrow at him, but nodded just once.

"What do you want?" Hermione said, pushing his arm away as soon as they stepped into the room.

"Keep your voice down." He said as he sat down on the bed.

"Fine. What do you want?" she said in a loud whisper, sarcastically.

He gave her a dirty looked.

"So," she said standing in front of him. "My boyfriend sent me here?"

He rolled his eyes. "What did you want me to tell him?" he asked

"Anything other than that." She almost yelled.

He gave her another look, so she calmed down.

"It's the first thing that came to mind. Besides, you should be thanking me. Nothing came to your mind!"

"Fine, fine." She said sitting next to him. "But still, don't you find it a bit weird that Zabini is here?"

Draco looked away. "I'm not sure what to think of it."

Hermione didn't like the way he said that.

"I don't believe what he said." Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, well. I don't really care. As long as he doesn't find out what we are truly doing here." He said

"You mean that I'm a witch and that you are my babysitter?" she asked sarcastically.

He snorted. "Yeah, like if you would ever let yourself be taken care of by anybody."

"True that, true that." Hermione half smiled.

"But what if he asks more questions?" Hermione asked.

"I'll talk to him and just make up another story." He said shrugging.

"I still don't trust him."

"Just don't stay alone with him for too long. And I'll also try to find out his real motive to be here, if he even has one." He said giving her another blank look.

Hermione jus nodded.

"Ok I'm going to take a shower," she said glancing down at her still wet clothes.

"Good. Meanwhile I'll talk to him." Draco said getting up.

"You know, you should really get some rest." Hermione said, noting his wince.

He gave her another look. "You are not _my_ babysitter, Granger."

"Fine, Malfoy. Die if you want." She said walking towards the dresser.

"Don't exaggerate. It doesn't suit you." He told her.

She looked at him and gave him a hard look.

"You don't know me." She said closing the bathroom door.

He stood there staring at the closed door. She was right. He didn't know her. Not one bit. But what surprised him was that it was as if he wanted to know about her. 'What am I thinking?' he scolded himself. 'Granger is as interesting as a dirty old sock' he thought smiling at his own little joke. It was stupid, he knew. But it did make him feel better, even if the happiness faded away instantly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stepped out of the shower feeling fresh. She dressed in her most comfortable jeans, and a white blouse. She didn't give much thought to what she was wearing. Although she couldn't help feeling a bit self-conscious. There were two boys just outside the room after all.

Then she remembered that her two best friends were boys. '_Boys' _she thought. That was exactly what made the difference. The two guys at the other side of the door were _Men,_

And not the boys Hermione was used to.

She walked into the bedroom, and she heard the muffled voices coming from the other room.

She tip-toed to the door, curious about what they were talking. She inched the door open.

"Damn it, Draco." She heard Zabini's low voice. "You are running out of time. You know what will happen if you don't get it over with fast."

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing okay. I'll finish what I started, so don't worry."

Hermione didn't know what they were talking about, and she wanted to find out. She leaned into the gap a bit farther, as if that way she could know the meaning to their words.

But as she did that, she managed to somehow make the painting hanging from the wall fall with a big thump. Hermione cringed at the noise.

"What was that?" Zabini asked.

"Don't know." Draco said as he started to walk towards the bedroom. Hermione quickly picked up the painting and hung it back up. Then she ran back to the dresser and quietly put her make-up bag on the floor, and scattered some of the contents around. She got on her knees and made as if she was picking things up.

Draco opened the door, a bit rushed, Hermione thought.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"What happened?" Zabini asked from behind Malfoy.

"I dropped my bag," Hermione said picking up the last of the little lotion tubes and stood up.

"Oh." The guys said at the same time.

The three stood there in complete silence, feeling awkward.

"Ok, so since you seem fine…" Draco said as he pushed Zabini out the door.

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione said slowly.

Draco shut the door behind him. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. 'Stupid, stupid' she thought, slapping her hand on her forehead.

_**Ok so this one was a bit rushed and didn't say much. But I think every piece is crucial. Haha. So I know I took some time to update, and I apologize for that. But I just got some wonderful ideas of what should happen next. Its has been three times that I sort of change my plt already, thinking of which one will be better. So just hold up a asec ok.**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**Review. Review. Review. **_

_**Yours,**_

_**leilygurl**_


	9. Chapter 9 Encounter

Ok so I have decided I will update once a week

_**Ok so I have decided I will update once a week. I knew this time I took a bit longer, but right now lets just say that life keep on getting in the way. Lol. I do have a life you know, or at least that's what I tell myself. Haha. Anyways, so I'll try to post once a week, and sometimes if I just fell like it or have the time for it I'll post sooner. **_

_**So I do think this chapter will take us to a turning point. I want to have some action already. Lol**_

_**Ok so no more delays. Here it is!!**_

**Chapter 9 "Encounter"**

It had been a while since that they Hermione had spied on the boys. She wanted to find out what they were talking about, but she knew that there was no way she could bring it up without somehow managing to tell them she had been eavesdropping.

She sighed as she watched them play muggle chess, their frustration at having to move the pieces by themselves clear on their faces.

Zabini had won 2 out of five games, as had Draco, they were going for the last game.

She picked up a magazine and started to read.

"I thought you didn't read magazines." Zabini said turning to her.

"Oh, come o. Granger reads anything that is in front of her. Including cereal boxes." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione made a face at him.

"Actually, I'm just looking for some entertainment. You two are just too boring." She said in a dismissal tone.

The boys laughed freely.

"You'd be surprised at how much entertainment I could bring you." Draco said in that oh so arrogant way of his.

Zabini burst out laughing. "I don't want to hear it, man." he said

"Neither do I." Hermione answered not looking at them.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would rather feel it." Draco continued.

Hermione threw the magazine at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes flared up with anger. And Zabini just kept on laughing. Draco picked up the magazine and was about to throw it when something caught his eye.

"Looking at hairstyles?" Hermione said in a tone as if she were talking to a little girl.

But Draco wasn't listening. H kept on staring at the magazine. His face became unreadable, much to Hermione's surprise.

Zabini got up and went to look at the magazine. But unlike Draco, he did react. He took the magazine away from Draco so fast that he almost tore it. He walked to the chimney and threw it into the fire.

Hermione looked at them in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper.

But neither of them answered her. Zabini grabbed Malfoy by the arm and pulled him to th bedroom.

"We will be right back." He said holding a hand up to Hermione, to stop her from following them.

Hermione saw as the door closed.

She so desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, but this time it was different. She couldn't just go to the door. They could open it any second.

Then she remembered that she was, after all, the most brilliant witch of the century. She smirked at herself, for not thinking of it before. She grabbed her wand and tapped it against her ear and muttered a hearing spell. This allowed her to know what they were talking about without having to go and stick herself against the door.

"It was them." She heard Draco's frustrated voice.

"Who?" Zabini asked.

"Them." He said pointedly. As if the word said exactly who he was talking about.

"What else did you see?"

"They had them."

"They had who?"

But Hermione didn't hear a response from Draco because at that moment Zabini put a silencing charm on the room.

"Damn." She muttered.

She took the spell off, since she could already hear the people from other rooms.

'Who could they be talking about?' Hermione asked herself.

She tried t distract herself. But she just kept on staring at the door.

Finally, after what seemed like a billion years later, they stepped out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Hermione said standing up.

Draco just nodded once, his expression still unreadable.

"Ok peoples. I leave you. I have to do some things of my own." Zabini said as he put his jacket on.

Draco just nodded again. Hermione smiled.

"Bye." She said as Zabini walked out the door and then closed it.

She looked at Draco, who was already looking at her.

"So…" Hermione said.

"So, want to go get some icecream?' he asked suddenly.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "But you are still weak." She answered.

"Granger." He warned. "I told you. You are not my babysitter."

"I'm not saying that, it's just that…" she trailed off.

"Do you want to go or not? I'm going with you or without you. But it would be better if you just stick with me." He said in a bored tone.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," he said looking away. And then meeting her eyes again. "I am your babysitter." He said simply with a small smirk on his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go."

"Cool." Draco said.

They both slipped their jackets on and went outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you know that the Space Needle is approximately 1,320 Milky Way candy bars tall?" Hermione said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't care." He said. 'Only Granger would think of reading the pamphlet book about the Space Needle when she was actually standing in it.' He thought as he looked trough one of the telescopes.

"Did you know that In May 1996, the Space Needle welcomed the Olympic Torch Relay with a special fireworks show as it passed through Seattle on its way to Atlanta for the Summer Games?" she asked, still reading from the book.

"What are the Olympic Games?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"They are—"

"No wait." He said interrupting her. "I don't care."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are in a new place. Why not enjoy it?"

"That's what I'm doing, thank you very much. I'm looking at it, not reading about it." He said as he sipped his coffee.

"Besides." He continued. "As the great Isaac Newton said once. Information is not Knowledge." He said matter of factly.

Hermione burst out laughing. "You surprise me, Mr. Malfoy." She said as she walked through the glass door to go inside.

Draco found himself mesmerized by that laugh. He shook his head, a smile still playing around his lips.

'Granger' he thought as he looked at the buildings surrounding him.

"I was thinking," Hermione said as she stepped next to him.

"What a surprise." Draco answered.

Hermione chose to ignore that. "Maybe we should go on one of those tours things."

"What tour things?" Draco asked, looking at her.

Hermione showed him another Pamphlet. Draco took it and read.

"Seattle: get to know it." Was what the front said.

"You are kidding." Draco said, pushing the paper into Hermione's hands.

"No." she said simply.

"I'm not going." He said looking away.

"Fine. I'll go without you."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can." She said turning away from him to make her point clear. But she couldn't go more than two steps. She felt something tugging at her hand.

"What…" she said turning to look at him. But Draco was just smirking. He then raised their intertwined hands. He had put a spell on them again.

"I told you." He said, the smirk now more pronounced.

"Not again!" Hermione whined.

Draco just laughed.

Hermione tried to pull her hand free, but it was useless and she knew it.

Suddenly she gasped.

Draco snapped out of his arrogant thoughts and looked over at what Hermione had seen, wondering what she had gasped at.

The smile that had still been on his lips banished when he saw the man. It was the same man that had attacked Draco at the ocean.

"Damn." Draco muttered as he pulled his hood on.

"Cant he leave us alone?" Hermione said as she too pulled her hood on.

"Come on," Draco said as he started to pull Hermione the other direction. "I don't think he has seen us."

But he shouldn't have said that, because at that exact moment the man turned to look at them. A quick smile appeared on the man's face.

"Fuck." Was all Draco said as he started to walk faster. Running would call for too much attention.

Hermione trailed behind him.

Then Draco found the perfect thing. There, against wall were about three couples, all of them kissing.

Draco looked back at the man, he could still see him, but it was clear that the man had lost site of them.

So Draco did the only thing he could think of. He pushed Hermione against the wall.

"What are…" but Hermione couldn't finish the sentence because all of a sudden Draco's lips were on hers.

Her first thought was "Ew" but as the kiss became deeper, something that Draco hadn't expected, her thinking changed.

Or rather they weren't thinking about anything anymore. Nothing existed but them.

Draco pressed himself tighter to Hermione, pressing her hard against the wall. Her arm tightened around his neck and his around her waist, her left hand and his right one still intertwined together.

Hermione could feel herself running out of air, but she didn't want to separate from him.

'Dear god,' she thought. 'The boy can kiss'

She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry and she just wanted to keep on kissing him.

She felt his arm tighten around her waist. They were as close as they could be. There was no more space between them.

Finally, Hermione broke apart. She felt dizzy because of the need of air. Draco was panting hard. They were still in each other's embrace.

Draco rested his chin on top of Hermione's head, trying to catch his breath.

Slowly, Hermione slid her arm off from his neck as Draco's hold became softer.

"Do you think he is gone?" she asked him between breaths.

It took a bit for Draco to answer. "I don't know." He said in a whisper, since talking normally was out of the question right now.

He lifted his head and looked around cautiously. He could no longer see the man.

But then he thought of telling Hermione that the man was still there just so that he could kiss her again.

'Whoa!' he thought. 'Where that hell did that come from?'

He looked back at Granger.

'Psht.' He thought. 'I don't need an excuse.'

She looked up at him, waiting for him to answer.

He was about to tell him that the man was gone, but he so got lost in her amber eyes. They were bright, and it gave him a funny feeling inside to think that he had something to do with it.

He opened his mouth to tell her, but all of a sudden she smiled.

Hermione still felt like laughing. She blushed and a small smile escaped her when she thought back to her previous thinking.

Draco's face was also flushed, she was pleased to see.

Her smile widened. As she stared into his grey eyes.

She could tell that there was an inner battle going on in him, and yet she couldn't bring herself to think about what it could be.

She could only think about his lips and the way they felt on hers.

He had pretty girl lips, she decided. He was all man, except for his lips. They were full and pink. Pretty girl lips, she thought again.

She was about to ask again, if the man was gone. But Draco swooped down and kissed her gain.

That kiss was soft at firs. It was as if he was asking her for permission. Something that he had never done.

Whenever he was with a girl, he did everything, and the girl just had to follow, even if she didn't like it. But that was impossible, for a girl not to like his way.

But with Granger he felt different. He felt as if he was the way he was with the other girls he might insult her. And he was surprised to find out that he didn't want to do that.

But Hermione accepted his kiss. That surprised him. He half expected for her to pull away.

The kiss was still soft, but passionate. Hermione felt her knees go weak, and she felt like she would collapse at any second. But Draco held her.

He once again pressed her hard against the wall, trying to keep his balance as well.

They drew apart again to get their breath back. Draco started to kiss her neck. It took all of Hermione's energy to not faint.

"Malfoy," she said breathlessly.

"Mmm?" was his answer

"We should leave."

"Why?" his voice was muffled.

"Because, we could get in trouble."

"Get in trouble?" he asked lifting his head and meeting her eyas.

"Yeah."

"Why would we get in trouble?"

"Because, there are a bunch of little kids watching us, their angry parents behind them and I think I see a policeman coming." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Draco looked behind him to see that the scene that Hermione had described was in fact, true.

"Oh." Was all he said as he started to walk toward the door, pulling Hermione with him.

Hermione gave the whole crowd a cheeky smile as she muttered her apologies.

Draco just chose to ignore everybody.

Once they were off the large tower they burst out laughing.

They started to stroll down the sidewalk and were just turning around the corner when they bumped into that man. Hermione let out a scream at the same time that the man pointed his wand at them.

Draco tried to run, but all of a sudden everything went black, and he could feel himself falling backwards, Hermione in tow.

"Finally." The man muttered. And that was the last thing that both Hermione and Draco heard before hitting the floor and falling unconscious.

_**So there you go. That was chapter 9 an it was about 9 pages long!! Lol**_

_**So hope you liked it.**_

_**So I did my part. I wrote and posted. You have done your part, well halfway, you read now you have to review!!**_

_**So Review. Review. Review!!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Leilygurl.**_


	10. Chapter 10 History

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!! **_

**Chapter 10 "History"**

_They started to stroll down the sidewalk and were just turning around the corner when they bumped into that man. Hermione let out a scream at the same time that the man pointed his wand at them._

_Draco tried to run, but all of a sudden everything went black, and he could feel himself falling backwards, Hermione in tow._

"_Finally." The man muttered. And that was the last thing that both Hermione and Draco heard before hitting the floor and falling unconscious. _

Hermione woke up to feel a throbbing pain on her head. She still held her eyes closed, trying to fall back to sleep.

And then last nights events flowed back to her.

She sat up quickly to find herself on a large bed in a large room. The four poster bed was in the center of the room. The covers were all white and there were many pillows scattered around the bed.

She was confused, she tried to remember exactly what had happened the night before, but she could only remember looking at the man for a second and then nothing more.

She pushed the covers aside and slid her feet over them to stand. She saw that she was wearing a rather expensive looking gown. She frowned, wondering at how she had ended up wearing that. And then she shuddered trying not to think about it.

She ran to the door, but when she tried to pull it open she found it locked. She looked for her wand, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

Next to a closet was a chair with a beautiful dress on it. The dress looked to be fitted for a princess. Next to the chair was a small table with a tray on it.

Hermione made her way to the table. On the tray were some fruit and a note.

Ignoring the fruit, although her stomach was growling because of the hunger, she grabbed the note and read.

_Good morning, Hermione_

_You might be wondering where you are, but don't worry, you will get your answers pretty soon. _

_I'm guessing that you already tried the door, and perhaps the window. But if you haven't I suggest you don't. _

_I will tell you however; that the door will magically open once you put the dress on. _

_I ask for you to follow the directions that are written on the back of this note and join me and young Mr. Malfoy for breakfast. _

_Voldemort_

Hermione stood completely still, staring at the name at the bottom of the page. The note was formal and yet friendly. Hermione shuddered again, somehow doubting that the Dark Lord had such formalities.

It was a trap she decided. But she was still curious. And she wanted to know if Malfoy was alright.

So with a heavy sigh, she pulled the dress on. It fit snuggly around her waist, making her back pull straight.

She sighed again, finding it hard to breathe. But then the dress fixed it self over her, making itself the right size. Suddenly the door pushed open.

Hermione turned around, but found no one. But before she went to the dresser and grabbed a comb that was sitting on the surface. As she gave one brush suddenly her hair was…well, done. It was done in a half ponytail, but the curls were now pronounced more and it was longer.

She stared at herself, wondering why the Dark Lord was going through all of this. Feeling uneasy, she swallowed hard, took the note again, turned it around and followed the little map that was drawn on it.

As she walked through the long and dark hallways she wondered where in the world that place was. She thought of Draco and although she was trying really hard to not think about it, she thought about them sucking her blood.

It was a rather funny thing to well, think. She couldn't bring herself to imagine how they would do it. And she truly didn't want to know.

She then came to the dining room, or actually hall, since it was so long.

The first thing she saw was Draco sitting at the edge of the very long table. When he heard her come in he quickly stood up and winced at the scratching noise the chair made.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran to him. He looked somber, not knowing what to do. Hermione threw herself at him in a desperate hug, her arms sliding tightly around his neck.

Draco was surprised at her display of affection. He didn't know what to do. So he slowly slid one arm around her waist loosely. Then he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hermione pulled back when she heard the tone he was speaking in. he sounded sad, guilty and defeated.

"What for? It wasn't your fault." She said to him as he looked into his eyes.

But he wouldn't meet her gaze.

He shook his head, finally looking at her. "I'm just really sorry."

"Draco, what…" but she couldn't finish because at that moment the door opened with a great force.

Hermione pressed her back against Draco, his arm still around her waist as she turned to see who had entered the dark room.

"Ah, you did come." Came the voice of _him._

Hermione gasped as she saw her enemy standing a few feet in front of her. she nodded, her eyes wide with both fear and caution.

"I was debating what to do if you had chosen not to come." He said again.

Hermione shuddered at the threat in his voice.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, her voice, to her dismay, shaking.

"I thought you knew."

Hermione was playing dumb, no doubt about that. But she would do anything to prevent her death, or at least prolong it so she could find a way to scape.

"No, I don't."

"Then I would think that you are not as smart as I thought."

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, well. That's just to sad," she said as if she was talking to, well just not to her enemy.

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly. "So it is you." He said simply.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and then smirked lightly.

"Who else did you expect me to be, him?" she said sarcastically pointing at Draco.

Three things happened then, the smile that the man in front of them was holding fell, Draco stiffened behind Hermione, and Hermione knew that she had gone too far.

"Feisty." Was all he said, still with a serious expression. "No doubt I've got the right girl." He said, the smile now returning to his lips.

He then gazed at Draco. "Thank you, Draco. You are dismissed."

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked Draco as she turned to him. He glanced down at her, his expression cold.

He took his arm back and was starting to walk past Hermione, but she grabbed his arm tightly.

"What's going on" she asked in a low voice. But Draco only looked at her, his eyes pleading, but his face still.

She took her hand off from his arm as if she had been burn.

"You…" she gasped, now understanding what was going on. She took a step back and looked at Draco with disgust.

The man laughed again, finding humor in the naïve girl.

Draco just stared back at Hermione, then cleared his throat and walked out of the room.

Hermione felt like crying. She had never felt so sad and mad before. She thought Draco was supposed to be watching her, taking care of her.

'But he _is_ a Malfoy, after all.' She thought to herself. 'They don't change. He didn't change. Never had, never will.'

She stared back at the man. He was still smiling with delight. He then took a seat at the head of the table and gestured to his right for Hermione to sit where Draco had been seated a while before.

But Hermione looked at him defiantly.

"Sit." The man growled.

But Hermione stayed where she was.

The man smiled again. "You truly are brave," he noted. "But it is a foolish bravery. Wont do anything for you. I can guarantee that."

Suddenly food appeared on the table. The man began to put things on his plate.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"You already know who you are, don't you?" he asked, not looking at her.

When Hermione didn't reply he smiled again.

"Yes, I think you do know."

"Are you going to suck my blood?" Hermione asked suddenly, not knowing what had come over her.

He laughed lightly.

"That's rather grotesque." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Then?"

"I need you"

"For what?"

"You are a part of the puzzle. The most important part, I would say."

"What puzzle?"

"Well, it's more of a map."

"A map for what?'

"One that leads me into victory. You have the power that I need."

"And you want it."

"Yes."

"How will you get it?'

"By drinking your blood."

"You get my power by drinking my blood?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I find out how to get your powers."

Hermione stared at him, not understanding. The man smiled at her confused expression and continued to explain.

"By drinking your blood I get your memories."

"Why do you need my memories?"

"It has been more than a century that my family has been looking for you. Just when we get a lead of where you might be, you disappeared. Then we found out about the necklace.

It seemed rather smart, to make that. But then rather foolish if it got stolen. We wanted to know where you were. My ancestors already knew the kind of power you had, and they wanted to know how it was that you got it. We also wanted to know who was protecting you. It took us some time to figure out that it was Dumbledore and his family. So we knew that you had to be a student at Hogwarts. Then we started to study each one of the students. You were the smartest one, and therefore had more potential. We kept an eye on you, but we weren't sure. So we concentrated on getting the necklace.

When your friend, the Weasley boy, was dead, we figured that Dumbledore would try too keep you safer. Would do anything to keep you away from me. So after I heard that Potter had put you on a plane to America, I had a strong feeling that it was you. So I sent Draco into finding you. I still wasn't sure it was you, but I didn't want to risk you getting away. So he would keep you safe for me."

After hearing all of that Hermione had leaned against the wall, not knowing what else to do. She still couldn't believe that Draco had betrayed her.

The she remembered all the things that Draco had told her. About Dumbledore giving him the mission of keeping her safe. Had he lied about that? But he had seemed so honest. But then again, that's what good actors did. Lie, and be bloody good at it.

She then tuned back to what the man was saying.

"After I got the necklace I confirmed that it was you. So I was trying to make Draco bring you back, but for some bloody reason he evaded me. In the meantime, I did some research on you. I read all of the notes my ancestor had left, and I came upon a very interesting one. It said that you no longer possessed all of you power. It said that you had shared it, in an attempt to keep it safe.

the way he had put it was that just like every treasure chest had a map or a key to open, you possessed your own. And that key was another person. The problem is, that we don't know who that person is."

Hermione almost smiled. For some strange reason she felt happy. So they needed another person to get to her power. And she had no idea who that person was either. So that meant that they couldn't do anything to her. She suddenly had hopes, but when he spoke again, those hopes chattered.

"Which is why I need to drink your blood. To get your memories of who that person is."

Now Hermione almost cried.

"And how will you know who that person is? If I shared my power with them in one of my past lives, and have seen them in my past lives, how would you know who they are right now?" she asked.

She wondered if he understood her question at all, but when he nodded and smiled a small smile, she knew he had.

"On one of the other notes my ancestors had left, I found a reference to a book. I think it's called _Mysteries: reincarnation. _So I started to read it. And something that I noticed is that it said that no matter how much the person changed physically, the eyes stayed the same. They would have the same gaze and color."

Hermione snorted. The man looked at her sharply.

"So… you get their eye color, so what. There are thousands of people in the world. Will you go looking for those eyes?" she asked with a smile of her own.

To her surprise, he smiled too.

"Yeah, I thought about that too. But no, I wouldn't go searching for those eyes. I'm hoping to find a small clue of who it could be. Besides, my own grandfather left a note saying that whoever you had shared you power with must always be close to you."

"So you will search the eyes of all the people I know?" she asked incredulously again.

"Like I said, I'm looking for a clue." Having said that he suddenly got up.

"So Ms. Granger, I'm sorry that you did not enjoy your breakfast, since it is the last one you will probably have. But either way. You don't have to be afraid for today. Tomorrow we begin the ritual." He said walking out of the room and leaving Hermione there.

Suddenly two tall masked men in black came into the room, each of them grabbing her by the arms and half carried her to her room.

After she was roughly pushed inside the door locked again. Hermione hit it with frustration.

"How dare he? He will pay" she kept on muttering to herself.

She went and sat at the edge of the bed. Tears of rage were now falling down her cheeks. She cursed Malfoy down to the blistering fire of hell.

She then lay down on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

_**So there is chapter 10. hope you enjoyed it. I know that some of you predicted this, but I'm not done yet. There will be more things coming!!**_

_**So while I write the next chapter, you review!**_

_**Lol.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Leilygurl. **_


	11. Chapter 11 Escape

_**Thank you so much for the reviews!! **_

**Chapter 11 "Escape"**

_After she was roughly pushed inside the door locked again. Hermione hit it with frustration._

"_How dare he? He will pay" she kept on muttering to herself._

_She went and sat at the edge of the bed. Tears of rage were now falling down her cheeks. She cursed Malfoy down to the blistering fire of hell._

_She then lay down on the bed, and cried herself to sleep._

Hermione woke up to the sound of a weird noise. She could tell it was still dark outside.

She sat up quickly, glancing at the place where the noise came from.

It came from the wall. Hermione got up and walked towards the wall. She was about five feet away from it when suddenly the wall swung open. Or rather a door on the wall swung open.

Hermione took a step back and was going to release a scream when she saw who walked through the door.

Suddenly the fear was replaced with anger at the sight of his piercing gray eyes. He stood there a second, deliberating what to do next.

Then he took a step forward. Hermione took one back. Next to where she was standing was the dresser with a bunch of accessories on the surface. She quickly grabbed a brush, now it wasn't as useful as her wand would be but…

"Granger," Draco said as he took one more step towards her.

Hermione threw the brush at him; it hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Draco said grabbing at his shoulder.

"Don't get any closer," Hermione warned as she grabbed something else from the dresser.

Draco smirked and took another step forward. Hermione threw the object at him, and he dodged it. She grabbed something else and slung it at him. Again he stepped out of thw way just in time.

She then grabbed a rather heavy glass perfume flask. She held it up high and was preparing to strike, but Draco's expression caught her off guard.

"Hermione, please." He said his voice pleading as he was going to take another step towards her.

But when she raised her arm higher he rocked back on his heels.

"What are you doing here you filthy traitor."

Draco frowned. "I dint betray you. Granted, I used you. But I didn't betray you."

Hermione snorted her face a mix of a grimace and a sarcastic smile. "Oh right, we just happened to stumble into the Dark Lord's lair right?"

Draco winced. "No…" he knew there was a second part to his brilliant retort, but he couldn't quite recall it, not while he looked into Hermione's hurt eyes.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Then?"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard in the distance. Draco stiffened. He then quickly walked to Hermione, catching her hand quickly in his so she couldn't hit him with the flask. He set it down and turned around and started to walk back to the wall, Hermione in tow.

"What? Where?" Hermione knew this had to be a joke, a cruel joke to give her some sort of hope that they would then love to shatter.

She pulled her arm back hard, escaping his grip.

"I'm not going anywhere, especially not with you.' She crossed her arms across her chest.

Draco looked at her impatiently; they were running out of time.

"Please," he said again, the urgency in his voice startling her.

"Why? Give a reason why I should. A very good reason." She said.

He sighed. What in the world could he tell her?

"Cuz I'm saving your life, Granger. That's why." He said as he tried to grab her arm. But she stepped back.

"I'm really getting tired of this game." He said.

Hermione smirked. "What game?"

Draco shook his head. "Do you want to get out of here alive? With no blood missing from you veins?'

Hermione scowled at him.

"Come on," he said again.

"I'm still waiting to hear the reason."

"What do you want me to tell you?" he asked brusquely.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I just want to know that you will not lie to me anymore. I want to know the truth. I want to hear you say that I can trust you, but I want you to mean it."

Draco frowned, now feeling her pain.

Suddenly all trace of fury left his face; leaving him looking all somber like he had yesterday's morning.

He walked up to Hermione slowly and cautiously, as if asking for her permission, as to not frighten her.

He then wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. Hermione, feeling more vulnerable than ever, melted right into his chest. She wished she had the power to push him apart. But she couldn't. She wouldn't.

She started to sob. Draco held her closer. He kissed her temple gently.

"I never lied to you. And I already told you that I didn't bring you here. I never meant to hurt you." He then pulled back a bit and placed a hand on each of her cheeks. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"We need to get out of here," he said softly. "Come with me, Hermione. I promise I will get you to safety. And after I do that I promise to tell you everything, to answer each and all of your questions, ok?"

Hermione knew she had no choice. Not because there was nothing left for her to do, she could have pushed him away, yelled at him, slapped him and even curse at him. But she didn't, she knew she couldn't. When she started back into his grey eyes she felt something deep inside her stir.

It was a warm and yet scary feeling. She had never felt it before, so she didn't know how to react to it. but she knew that that feeling had something to do with the blonde that was now standing right in front of her.

As Hermione analyzed that feeling, Draco leaned in a softly kissed her.

The kiss was so gentle, full of longing. It was sweet too.

She kissed him back hesitantly, but reacted when he deepened the kiss. He was leading her down a way she had never gone through. She had never been kissed like that, and Merlin, she had never answered like that to a guy's touch.

She blushed. Draco, feeling the sudden warmth under his hands, pulled back and looked at Hermione. She slowly opened her eyes.

When she did, they were bright and shiny. Draco felt his heart skip a beat. He slowly smiled at her.

She smiled weakly back.

"Is that enough of a reason to you?" Draco asked somewhat smugly.

Hermione glared at him before smirking.

"Yeah, well. It wasn't that bad." She said.

Draco laughed softly. "Now will you come with me?"

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. Suddenly the loud crash was herd again.

"Come on," Draco said grabbing at her arm.

"Wait!" Hermione said. She looked down at the ridiculous dress she was still wearing. "I should change."

Draco shook his head. "No time." He said.

Hermione gave up; she knew she wouldn't make him stop. So she grabbed her clothes and tennis shoes and put them into a pillowcase. She would change later.

They walked into the passage, and the wall closed behind her.

"How do you know about this?" Hermione whispered as she got closer to Draco.

"It's Malfoy Manor. Of course I know about all the passages. Lucky for us, only the Malfoys know about most of them."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. "We are in Malfoy Manor? As in in England?' she asked, excited now.

"Yeah." Draco answered, not paying much attention. It was distracting enough to be walking sneaking _and_ holding her hand.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

'I'm going nuts," he thought to himself.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a bit.

"I'm trying to find the way out. Then from there we'll see." He said.

"You don't know where we are going?!" Hermione almost yelled.

Draco stopped to glare at her. "Be quiet," he hissed.

Hermione nodded and pursed her lips.

They made their way around another corner.

"Can we at least stop so I can change my shoes?" she asked in a whiny voice.

Draco rolled her eyes. But stopped and nodded.

Hermione took her tennis shoes out from the pillowcase and slipped off the high heels she was wearing. They were pretty, but a girl could handle so much.

She didn't bother to ask about changing her clothes. First of all, she wasn't that willing to take her clothes off in front of Draco, and she also had a feeling she would have be much colder in her clothes than in the huge dress.

So they resumed walking.

"We have to cross that hallway. Than we get into another passage that lead out side the Manor." Draco said to Hermione.

In order to cross the hallway they had to get out of the passage they were now in.

But Draco forgot to mention something, something that Hermione noticed right away.

They wouldn't just cross the hallway right after they walked out of the passage. They had to walk down the hallway.

Once they were out of the first passage, they started to walk down the hallway, when all of a sudden they saw a shadow coming towards them.

Draco cursed under his breath. There was nowhere to hide, and the passage door was now far back behind them

It seemed that whoever was coming toward them was alone, so Draco took out his wand, pressed Hermione and himself against the all and prepared to attack.

However, he threw the spell a bit too soon, so the man knew he was being attacked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Just then a red light was traveling toward them. Hermione yelped and jumped out of the way, pulling Draco with her. She fell on top of him

"Ow." Hermione said, shocked.

"Hermione, darling. Next time you want to be on top of me make sure that its when we are out of danger, and do ask first." He said struggling to his feet.

Hermione glared at him as he pulled her up.

But wasn't too long before they were being attacked again. They jumped out of the way just in time, this time Draco fell on top oh Hermione.

"Now who is on top?" Hermione said, but her sarcasm was a bit marred due to the fact that the wind had just being knocked out of her.

Draco glared at her as he once again got up and pulled Hermione up.

This time Draco pointed his wand at the man, but the man made Draco's want fly out of his hands. It now lay broken at his feet.

"Fuck." Draco muttered.

"That's an understatement." Hermione said looking at the wand.

Draco glared at her as they started to run.

"Ok you powerful ancient witch," Draco said to Hermione. "Get us out of here."

"I don't have my wand."

"Hermione, the only reason why the Dark Lord wants your powers are because you don't need your wand," he said as he frantically looked for a way out.

He then spotted a door, which lead to a guest bedroom. He opened the door and pushed Hermione in.

"But I don't know how to use the powers." She said as if stating the obvious, which truth to be told, she was.

"Just concentrate Hermione, please." Draco said, now more worried

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to look for some force. She studied her feelings, even had a walk down memory lane, bit she couldn't really find anything.

She then remembered how every time she felt to emotional about something, some sort of huge force would feel at the pit of her stomach. So she tried to remember what it was that she felt.

"Hermione…" Draco said as he heard steps outside the door.

Hermione just squeezed her eyes shut harder. She then concentrated on what had happened to her the past weeks. She remembered attending Draco when he had had a fever. Fighting with him. She remembered when they had kissed at the top of the Space Needle. She remembered how she felt when she thought he had betrayed her.

"Hermione…"

The way he had looked when he had said sorry to her in the dining room.

"Granger…"

The way he had come to her rescue.

"Granger…"

And the way they had kissed in the room.

"Granger!" Draco suddenly yelled as the door swung open. He ran and grabbed Hermione's hand.

Suddenly, all the windows and anything made out of glass around them shattered. The door had exploded out.

The force appeared to come from Hermione. She reacted like a bomb.

Draco put his arms around her and held her tight. Hermione, unaware of what was going on, was still stuck in her thoughts.

Suddenly the force inside her was too much. She blacked out.

Draco felt her body go limp in his arms. He looked at her and found that she had fainted.

They had to get out of there.

Suddenly Draco could hear voices, shouts and footsteps getting closer. He looked at the large window.

He picked Hermione up bridal style and jumped out the window. Although they were in the second floor, luckily they had been inside the room that was right on top of the kitchen. If you jumped out the window you would land on a piece of room that stuck out from the kitchen. It was a porch.

Draco jumped from the porch rooftop and ran towards the forest. He had to get her to safety. But he had to go back too. He just couldn't leave yet.

He set Hermione on the ground, hidden by the leaves of plant around her. He than ran back to the house. He would go another way around, to make it seem like if he had come from his room.

He looked back at Hermione once more before walking into the house. He had to find and owl and some paper.

He would tell Harry Potter and Dumbledore were to find her.

_**So..chapter 11!! And almost nine pages long. **_

_**So hope you liked it.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Leilygurl**_


	12. Chapter 12 Wait, What?

Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites

_**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites!!**_

Chapter 12 "Wait, What?"

Hermione awoke in a rather hard bed. She sat up, startled, thinking that she was back to her guest room in Malfoy Manor. She wasn't. This room was bright, small and very cozy.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Mione, you're awake!" Came the loud voice of Ginny Weasley.

Hermione smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Ginny ran to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione hugged her back tightly.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"My house." Ginny answered as she pulled away.

"How did I get here?"

"Um," Ginny said as she bit on her nail.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Ginny…"

"Look, I have to go. But Dumbledore is coming today. Ask him whatever it is that you want to know." Ginny said as she quickly left the room.

Hermione leaned back on the pillows and sighed, trying to remember what had happened. She could only think back to when she was trying to conjure her powers. She had felt a force, but somehow she had known that that force alone could not have shattered the windows. Something else had happened.

But even thinking about it was exhausting. So she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

About 2 hours later she woke up to the sound of someone's voice as he shook her.

Her eyes fluttered open to find herself face to face with Dumbledore.

She sat up quickly as the old man smiled at her.

"Professor," she began, but Dumbledore shushed her.

"Easy, dear. You don't want to hurt yourself. Now, I assume you have some questions?"

Hermione nodded. "A few."

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course."

Hermione waited patiently, for him to speak.

"I think I do know what you want to know. But I rather you ask the question dear, that way I don't confuse you." Dumbledore said after a minute or two of silence.

Hermione nodded. "Well first of all, am I truly the witch everybody seems to think that I am?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You are."

Hermione frowned. "How about Malfoy?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Well, did you send him to take care of me?"

"I did."

"So the he wasn't lying. He was working for you."

"Ms. Granger, don't take me wrong, but maybe you should wait and ask those questions to Mr. Malfoy himself. I'm sure he will be able to explain his motives better than I."

"Then what questions am I supposed to ask you?"

"Ones concerning your powers, perhaps."

Hermione nodded. "Right. So, when was I first born?"

Dumbledore smiled. "No one really knows. Some say you were born before Jesus was, others say you were a Goddess in the Greek Mythology. Only you can know."

"How?"

"By remembering, of course."

"But how?"

"Sort of the way you did while you were in that room trying to conjure your powers."

Suddenly Hermione remembered. She had been trying to find a source to her powers. She had been sure it was feeling of any sort, but they had been memories, memories about a certain someone.

"How about my powers?"

"The same way you did in that room." He answered.

But Hermione was thinking about the way he had said that. There was just a certain tone to his voice that made her think there was more to his answer.

"By remembering?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No."

Hermione sighed, irritated. "I'm through with questions. Can you please just explain everything?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'll try my best."

"Ok." Hermione answered quickly.

"While you were having breakfast with the Dark Lord-"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

Dumbledore arched his eyebrows. "Ms. Granger, try not to interrupt. Everything will be explained."

Hermione sighed and pressed her lips together as she waited for him to continue.

"As I was saying," he continued. "He told you that you had shared your powers, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, you did. But the problem was that he doesn't know with whom, which is why he needed to drink your blood. But even with that it would be rather hard to find that person. He would have access to your memories, but not your thoughts, feelings and knowledge. He would only see the images. That, however, was something he did not know. So drinking your blood would have been rather useless."

"But still, if I can't use my powers by myself, how did I mange to make the room explode?"

"Ms. Granger did you and Mr. Malfoy touched at any point, by any chance?"

Hermione thought back to that moment.

"_Granger!" Draco suddenly yelled as the door swung open. He ran and grabbed Hermione's hand._

_Suddenly, all the windows and anything made out of glass around them shattered. The door had exploded out._

_The force appeared to come from Hermione. She reacted like a bomb._

_Draco put his arms around her and held her tight. Hermione, unaware of what was going on, was still stuck in her thoughts._

Hermione gasped. Just when Malfoy had grabbed her hand was when everything exploded.

"With Malfoy?" she asked.

"So you did touch."

Hermione nodded, her face going white.

"So there you go. You shared your powers with Draco. The force did not only come from you, it also came from him."

"But he and I had touched before, and nothing had happened. Besides, why in the freaking hell would I share my powers with Malfoy?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I bet that when you touched before, a certain feeling was felt by the two of you. Besides, while you were in that room the both of you were rather, how to put it, you were rather shaken and full of energy, not to mention that probably both of you were thinking about each other."

"What does that have to do with anything? That we were thinking of each other?"

"Hermione, let's make an experiment, shall we?"

Hermione stared at him.

"You are going to try and remember everything you can about your past lives."

"How will I do that?"

"Just close your eyes and concentrate."

Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Just concentrate, in your heart, in your mind. Anything."

Hermione did just that. She felt her hear beating steadily. She tried to make her mind blank, so nothing would interrupt her.

And suddenly there it was. She could now see images and scenes that she was sure did not belong to her current life.

She could see herself. Her appearance did change from time to time. Her hair color changed along with the structure in each life. But she was surprised to see that her eyes didn't changed. Perhaps the color did vary; sometimes it was a darker brown and sometimes a lighter one, depending on the tone of her hair and skin color. But her gaze was the same.

With gaze she meant that the brightness of her yes and the way she looked at things didn't change.

She then started to concentrate more on her surroundings, both on the buildings and people. The structure of the buildings allowed her to see where she might have been and in what period of time.

She could see a lot of people as she traveled from life to life. But she was surprised to see a certain person that appeared over and over again. At first she couldn't figure out who he was.

But like it happens in dreams, that even when things look different you know what they are, this time Hermione had a feeling she knew who the man was.

Especially since his never changing grey eyes were a huge hint. In some of the scenes and images she saw that the man and she appeared standing too close to each other. Suddenly she saw some images that never in a million years would she have imagined.

She saw herself embraced with him, then she saw them kissing, then another image revealed her with a child in her arms while he kissed her forehead.

Hermione opened her eyes quickly, her face pale again. She didn't speak, she didn't do anything, she just stared at Dumbledore.

"Care to tell me what you saw?" he asked.

"I- I saw my memories." She said, her mouth suddenly dry.

Dumbledore encouraged her to continue with a nod. "What else."

"I don't know, many things." She could still not believe what she had seen.

"You saw him, right?"

Hermione nodded. "What does that mean?"

"Have you ever heard of soulmates?"

"Wait, what?"

"Soulmates."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah right, me and Malfoy? Please."

"If he appeared in your lives, then yes, it's possible. It would make sense. Perhaps that's the reason why you decided to share your powers with him."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She had to admit, it did seem possible.

It was true; every time they touched she had felt as if they belonged. And when they had kissed it had felt so right to Hermione.

She sighed as she shook her head. It was impossible. Or was it?

Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Well, Ms. Granger. I must leave. Just think about what I told you, and what you saw." He said as he made his way towards the door.

"Professor," Hermione called.

"Yes?"

"If it's true, what should I do about it?"

"Like I said, talk to Draco about it." He said as he was about to close the door.

"Wait, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"How did I get here?"

"Harry brought you."

"How did he know where to find me?"

"Draco told us."

"How?"

He shrugged. "He sent an owl."

"Oh."

"Good bye, Ms. Granger. Get a good rest; you will need your energy.

Hermione nodded. "Bye."

He closed the door and he was gone.

Hermione sighed and fell back to her thoughts. Could it be possible? For her and Malfoy to be together.

Well perhaps it could have been on past lives. But not on this one. On this one it was impossible. They were from different worlds, they fought on opposite sides of the war.

And most importantly, they hated each other.

But like that one saying goes. From hate to love, there is only on step.

_**So..hope you liked it. see, I told you things would get explained. So now we know th reason why the room exploded. It wasn't Hermione's fault. **_

_**It was because of their sudden contact. **_

_**But anyways, I should tell you that I might take longer this time to update since im going on a vacation because of my birthday. **_

_**But anyways,**_

_**Review?**_

_**Yours,**_

_**leilygurl**_


	13. Chapter 13 Forgiving

Ok so I took long enough

_**Ok so I took long enough. Sorry bout that. So to not make this longer, I just want to thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. They make my day!!**_

**Chapter 13 "Forgiving" **

Hermione sat at the window gazing outside. She was still at the Wesley's Home. It had been about two months since she had arrived. She hadn't seen Harry and didn't know anything about Draco.

The ware had already been in it's climax, and as far as she knew, she was not allowed to fight in it and, thank Merlin, Harry and his followers were winning.

The war was about to be over, no doubt about that. You could already feel some of the tension on the wizards disappearing.

She sighed and continued to read the book that had been resting on her lap. She tried hard to concentrate, but thoughts about Draco kept on interrupting her.

She sighed and threw the book on the floor, giving up.

'Could it be possible?' she thought to herself. 'Could Draco and I truly be soulmates? Could we get past our differences? But what if something happens to him during the war?'

She tried to ignore the last thought, but the logical part of her wouldn't let her. She knew that the possibility existed, and yet she refused to acknowledge it.

She closed her eyes and rested her head lightly against the wall. She massaged her temples with her cold hands, trying to relax.

Suddenly she heard the door open with a bang. She jumped from her position and grabbed her wand quickly. But she dropped it once she saw who was standing at the door.

"Harry!" She yelled as her best friend came over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Hermione asked as she held on tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry laughed. "Yes 'Mione, I'm Ok. But how about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm great! I'm so happy to see you!"

Harry smiled widely and pulled back to see her face, which was now full of tears.

"I have a surprise for you." He said gently.

"Really." Hermione mused as she stared into his green eyes.

Harry smiled as he stepped back, still holding on to Hermione and gestured toward the door.

At that moment, a blonde haired boy with skin as light as milk and piercing grey eyes stepped through the door.

Hermione only stared into his sad and hesitant eyes only for a second, before she fell against Harry and went into darkness.

Harry held on to Hermione as Draco raced to her. She had fainted because of the sudden surprise.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea." Harry mused as Draco picked Hermione up and took her to the bed.

"You think?" Draco asked lightly.

"I don't think it will take her long to come around." Harry noted.

Draco nodded as he sat next to her on the bed, his eyes never leaving her.

"Do you think she will faint again if she sees you when she wakes up."

Draco smiled slightly. "No."

Harry nodded. "Good. Then I'll leave you to attend to her. I have a few other things to do."

Draco glanced at Harry as he made his way to the door. Harry paused to look back at Draco.

"Don't hurt her." Harry warned with a menacing glance.

Draco arched an eyebrow and was about to say something when all of a sudden Harry smiled.

"That's what I thought." He seemed satisfied, so he left, closing the door behind him.

Draco turned his attention back to Hermione and dedicated himself to study her.

She seemed so fragile and pale. He took in every one of her features, committing them to memory.

He raised his hand gently and his fingertip he softly traced her face. The shape of her eyes, along her cheekbone and finally down her jaw.

Hermione stirred at the feel of his touch. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light and at the image in front of her.

His angelic face full of concern for her, his shadowed eyes staring intently into hers.

Hermione was sure this was a dream. There was no way this image of perfection was here for her. Not him.

"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up." Hermione said, closing her eyes again.

Draco laughed lightly and softly, knowing for sure that she was ok.

Hermione opened her yes again at the sound of his laugh.

"Hermione." He said her name softly.

She looked into his eyes for a second and then looked away, remembering who she was staring at.

"What are you doing here?" She asked between clenched teeth as she tried to sit up.

Draco pushed her back, not allowing her to sit. "I came for you."

Hermione pushed him away as she got of the bed. She turned to him and glared at him.

"Still have to take me to your Lord?" she asked with a harsh tone.

Draco swallowed hard and his face became chalk white.

"Don't be ridiculous, he is dead."

"Then? What do you want?"

"To explain."

"There's nothing to explain." She said making her way towards the window. "You had to take me with him. That was your mission. But you decided that you might as well have some fun in the process. So you tried to make me fall for you." Hermione concluded.

She didn't know if Draco knew about Dumbledore's theory. But she didn't care. But she still couldn't understand why would have Harry brought him to her.

"You are wrong." He said after a couple of seconds.

Hermione glared at him. "Did you forget what you told me when you supposedly rescued me? You said that you used me." She reminded him.

Draco merely nodded. "I did."

"So then there you go. You don't have to explain. I get it. So you might as well leave. Close the door on your way out." Hermione said turning to face the window.

"So you have your theory. I used you. But I also told you I didn't take you there. And besides, why would I have bothered to save you? Do you have a theory about that too? Or are you just choosing to ignore that?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Hermione turned and glared daggers at him. She too, crossed her arms. Then she shrugged.

"So you suddenly grew a conscience. Good for you." She said coldly.

"Let me tell you my side of the story." Draco said as he took his jacket off. Underneath he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater that clung to his perfect body.

He threw the jacket to the nearest chair and started to walk toward Hermione. She walked backwards until she was against the wall.

"As you know, my father was Voldemort's right hand. And of course I was expected to follow my father's footsteps. But my mother had told my father that if he didn't leave his position, then we would leave him. My mother had never supported Voldemort and his deeds, so therefore she wouldn't put up with my father. The only thing that allowed her to blindly forgive my father was her love for him and the fact that she didn't want me to grow without a father."

At this moment Hermione had slid down the wall until she was sitting down. She hugged her knees to her and rested her chin on them. Draco had sat in front of her, his back leaning on a sofa. They were about a foot apart, but Hermione all of a sudden felt closer to him.

She could hear the sadness in his voice, and his effort to disguise it. She could only sit there quietly and stare back into his eyes, and although he was looking into hers, he seemed to be looking at something else.

It was like he was looking at the past in Hermione's eyes as he continued with his story.

"But she had run out of patience. So she told him her proposition. At first he wouldn't listen to her. But then he started to try to get out. But once you are in that deep, it's very hard to get out, especially when you have basically committed your family into it too.

So my father couldn't get out, but he seemed like a traitor to Voldemort."

Hermione flinched at the mention of his name, not being used to either hearing it or saying it. Even if the Wizard was dead, it was hard getting used to it.

"So Voldemort basically told my father that I was to become a Dead Eater in order for my father to become trustworthy again. But my father refused. So Voldemort kidnapped both of my parents to force me to do things for him."

Hermione still hadn't said a word, but had now slid over to sit next to him taking hold of his hand and giving him an encouraging nod, Draco continued.

"So I looked for help. I went to the Order, and told them what was going on. That is why Death Eaters were after me, and so was the Order. After I asked Dumbledore for help and told him what Voldemort wanted, which was you; Dumbledore came up with a plan. I was to take you far away with me and just tell Voldemort that I had you, but had to keep you for a while so that no suspicion would arise."

He glanced at Hermione and smiled sadly at her. Hermione smiled slightly back. He looked at their intertwined hands before continuing.

"What I didn't count on was to start looking at you, I mean, differently than I had for the past seven years. I dint plan to start liking you. But it happened. I soon became attached to you. I knew that if I didn't take you to him soon he would start hurting my parents and I couldn't have that. But I couldn't allow him to hurt you either."

Draco then stood up, pulling Hermione up along with him. He went and sat at the window, and sat her besides him the way he had at the hotel when he had explained to her what she was.

"But since I was taking long, he thought that I had run away, or that I had deceived him. So he sent Zabini to warn me. But I still couldn't take you."

"What about the man that attacked you at the beach and the one that attacked us before we were in Malfoy Manor?' Hermione asked.

"Somehow Voldemort had heard about my deal and plan with Dumbledore. Everyone found out about it. Only the closest to him knew that I was still following his orders. The man needed a 'promotion' so he thought that if he captured me, he would win points."

"Oh." Hermione said.

"So rumors went to the Order that I had now deceived them. Only Dumbledore knew the truth at all times. That's why the order was after me. I kept on making both sides doubting me and also thinking that I was with them. Soon enough I had them all against me. Except for Dumbledore. So when the man finally managed to catch me, he had to bring you along since you had a spell on you at the moment that stuck you to me. The dumb ass didn't know hoe to take the spell off, so he took you along."

"So Voldemort had both of us." Hermione stated.

"Yes. A wonderful treat, really. But before the man could take us all the way to Malfoy Manor, I woke up. I managed to knock the man out, but by that time I was to close to the manor. Blaise and his father saw me with you unconscious on my arms. They soon led me to the manor. So when I saw Voldemort he thought that I had taken you."

"That's why he thanked you." Hermione said, remembering her and Voldemort's awkward breakfast.

"That's how I got my Dark Mark." Draco said coldly. "That was my reward."

Hermione gasped. So Draco had become a Death Eater.

Draco glanced at her, worry filling his eyes. He looked at her uneasily, and Hermione understood that it wasn't easy for him to be saying all of this. So she pulled herself together and held on tighter to his hand.

"But then I had to go saving you. I couldn't free my parents and myself because then he would know that it was me, and I had to keep you safe. So after I convinced him that it had been Potter, the real war began. In the meantime I was pretending to be helping Voldemort, but I was truly fighting for the Order. Dumbledore helped me free my parents."

Draco let go of Hermione's hand and started to roll his right hand sleeve. Hermione glanced at his arm, confused, and saw what seemed like a lot of healing wounds.

"Voldemort found out about my deal with Dumbledore and tore my Mark off." Draco moved his arm so that Hermione could see it better,

She gasped. Part of the Mark was still there, but it had slashes across it right in the middle of the Mark as if claws had gotten a hold of his arm. Hermione then understood why he had said tore. It did seem like that. She shuddered as she traced her finger on each of the bumps that the scars made on his perfect silky skin.

Hermione glanced up and saw Draco looking at her intently, focusing on her reactions and expressions.

Hermione pulled her hand back and stared into Draco's eyes. She then stood up. This was too much for her. in less than a year, her world had managed to flip upside down several times, and the blonde boy next to her seemed to be at fault.

She walked towards her closet and opened the door. Inside a drawer she had a healing potion that did miracles.

When she turned around to take to potion to Draco, she was surprised to find him there, standing really close to her.

She looked up at him. He was looking at her with a weird expression on his face, one that was unreadable to Hermione.

She stared at him in confusion, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Draco moved closer to her, leaving no more space between their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. He then noticed the potion she was holding in her hand tightly.

He half smiled as he took it from her then sat it down on the small table next to them before wrapping his arm back on her waist.

Hermione stood there, not knowing what to do. Her hands rested gently on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered as he slowly leaned down toward her.

"For what?' Hermione said, staring at his lips.

"For putting you in danger. For hurting you. And for making you hate me." He said leaning in closer until their mouths where barely an inch apart.

"I don't hate you." She whispered.

"Good. Because I love you." He said fiercely before closing the distance between their lips.

Hermione was surprised at first at both the kiss and the words he had said before it.

But that didn't stop her from reacting. She moved her hands from his chest and wrapped them around his neck, her hands playing around in his hair as she pressed him closer to her.

They continued like that for a second, both trying to get closer with each movement. The kiss went from soft and sweet to passionate and hot when Hermione had stood on her tiptoes to reach him better.

Draco had then somewhat lifted her. Suddenly they pulled apart, both needing air. But they still held each other.

Draco leaned his forehead against Hermione's and smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly.

Draco smiled wider as he gave her butterfly kissed all over her face.

'Uhum." Someone said from the door.

Hermione and Draco let go of themselves as the slowly turned to see who dared to interrupt them.

"Hate to bother you lovebirds, but dinner is ready." Harry said, an amused look on his face.

Hermione blushed and Draco smiled.

"Thanks mate." Draco said. And Harry knew what he meant. He had said thanks for allowing him to see Hermione, and for not rejecting him.

Harry smiled and nodded. "You should come down fast." he said.

"We'll be there in a minute." Hermione said with a large smile.

Harry glanced at his best friend and smiled. He was glad that she was so happy. Looked at the couple before turning around and leaving.

Hermione sighed. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"We should head downstairs." Hermione said.

Draco nodded as he pulled down his sleeve down. Hermione handed him the potion and he drank it.

As they were leaving the room Draco leaned down to Hermione's ear.

"Did you know that we are soulmates?" he whispered.

_**I'm back!!**_

_**Beautiful, don't ya think? Lol. So..hope oyu liked it, I know I say this all the time, but I do hope you liked it.**_

_**Anyways. **_

_**Review??**_

_**Yours,**_

_**leilygurl**_


	14. Chapter 14 Forever

The last chapter for this story

_**The last chapter for this story.**_

**Chapter 14 "Forever"**

_Draco nodded as he pulled down his sleeve. Hermione handed him the potion and he drank it._

_As they were leaving the room Draco leaned down to Hermione's ear._

"_Did you know that we are soulmates?" he whispered._

Hermione stopped walking all of a sudden.

"What?" she asked, glancing at him.

Draco shrugged. "We are soulmates."

"How did you know?"

"You mean you knew?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Dumbledore told me." She answered.

"Really."

"How did you know?"

He shrugged and smirked. "It was kind of obvious. I mean, you fell for me the second you laid eyes on me, and I felt something for you since I saw the way you looked at me."

Hermione laughed. "Will you ever stop being so arrogant?"

He stared at her and put a hurt expression on his face, but then he smiled brightly. "For you, I would do anything." He said softly.

Hermione could feel her knees go weak underneath her. She smiled at him as she got closer to him.

"Anything? She asked.

"Anything." He stated.

"Are you sure?" she asked getting even closer.

"Hermione Granger, are you trying to seduce me?" Draco said with fake disbelief.

"I'm not trying. I'm seducing you."

Draco laughed. "I had never seen this side of you." He mused as he pressed her against the wall.

Hermione smiled, taking her eyes away from his lips only to get lost in his eyes.

"I'm full of surprises." She answered coolly.

Draco's smile widened. He liked the look Hermione had on her face right now. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach just by thinking that he had something to do with such happiness.

He leaned down and pressed his warm lips to her neck.

"I'm sure you are." He whispered.

Hermione tried to concentrate on remembering how to breathe, but his closeness was making it impossible.

He then pulled back to stare into her eyes. He couldn't believe how things had turned out. While he was in school, if anyone would have asked him if there was a possibility that he and Hermione would end up together he would have laughed into that somebody's face.

But now that he held the beautiful girl in his arms, he knew that he had no plans of letting her go anytime soon.

He planned to keep her in his life, forever. He smiled, thinking of that word.

Hermione noticed his weird smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"May I ask what is in your thoughts?" she asked.

"Yes, you may. And I shall answer that I don't have something in my mind. I have someone."

"And who is that someone?"

"The same girl that is now in my heart and in my arms."

Hermione smiled as she closed the distance between their lips.

Draco was surprised at the intensity of her kiss, but responded with the same force.

When they pulled apart for air, Hermione slipped away from his arms to only grab his hand and started to lead him down the hall.

"Come on, they are waiting for us."

"Do we have to? Cant we just stay here and forget about the world?" He half whined as he trailed behind Hermione, making himself heavy so that she had some trouble with pulling him.

Hermione turned to glare at him but was distracted with the teasing spark he had in his eyes.

"There's nothing I would love more, but we have to go downstairs." She said as she continued to walk.

"Why?" Draco asked, now walking besides her.

"Because, everyone needs to find out we are together now."

"Oh yeah, the whole 'let the world know we love each other' thing, right?" He said lightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes." She answered coolly.

"Ok well in that case, can't I just yell that I love you, and then we can leave and resume that amazing thing where our lips touch? What is it called again?"

Hermione laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Draco."

"Fine, I will go quietly. But you must know that there will be a price to pay for the sacrifice I'm making." He said.

"What price?"

"Oh, you will find out in a while."

Hermione looked at him curiously as they made their way into the dinning room, where almost everyone was already seated.

"Sorry we are late," she said as a blush crept up her face.

Draco said hello to everyone and quickly sat down. It was a bit awkward for him to be with this people, but Hermione was worth it.

She seemed so glad. Happiness radiated from her, causing her to practically shine and glow with it.

Draco couldn't stop admiring her and wondering at how he got so lucky.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

Hermione turned to glance at him, a full smile on her lips.

"Thank you." She answered.

Draco smiled as he kissed the top of her head. He then looked across the table to find Harry staring at him.

Draco arched an eyebrow, and Harry half smiled at him before he returned his attention to his girlfriend, Ginny.

Draco smiled wider, feeling more comfortable. He had been worried at first, thinking that it would be hard for people to accept him.

And yet they had all opened their arms to him, despite his past and what he had been.

Draco held tighter Hermione's hand. She turned to look at him with questions in her eyes.

Draco smiled before clearing his throat and hitting his cup lightly with a small spoon.

"There is something I would like to say." He said as he got everyone's attention.

He stood up. "I know that we all have a past, and as much as I would like to change mine, I have learned something today. The past is what brings us to the present and helps us prepare for our future."

He glanced down at Hermione.

"Today I have decided that there is nothing I would change about my past, my whole entire past because I now understand that everything happens for a reason, and if one of those events wouldn't have occurred, I don't think I would be standing here with all you amazing people and staring at the love of my life."

Hermione smiled brightly as she blushed again. A couple of 'aws' where heard around the room, followed by a few laughs.

"So I would ask you one more thing." He said as he suddenly got on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in a small whisper, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you have been in my past. And you are now in my present, but I also want you to be in my future." He said as he took a small black box from his pocket. "Forever." He added.

Hermione glanced at the now opened box. In it rested a beautiful diamond ring, the most beautiful one she had ever seen.

She had heard the word Draco had mentioned. _Forever. _It sounded so far away, but to Hermione, that word didn't mean anything else then what the word simply said.

She knew that she and Malfoy would always be together. Forever. One way or another, they would always come back to one another, no doubt about that.

That was the rule for soulmates wasn't it? That they had to be together for eternity.

"Hermione," Draco continued. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared into his hopeful eyes. She smiled as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes," She whispered. Then repeated it louder.

Draco smiled widely as everyone erupted in applause. He stood as he slipped the ring on Hermione's shaking finger.

Then he pulled her up to him and kissed her hard and hungrily.

They weren't sure, but it felt as if the ground beneath them was moving. So much energy was threatening to spill from them.

Suddenly a whole bunch of yells and screams made them pull apart. As they opened their eyes, they saw that the light was flicking on and off. Everyone was staring at them with fear and horror.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What will we do about you two?" Harry mused.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"About your powers. It seems that every time the two of you touch when you are, I don't know, full of energy you seem to make the room you are standing in shake and threaten to explode." Harry answered coolly.

Draco laughed, and soon enough everyone joined in.

Then Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione again, this time a bit more careful, but still as passionate.

It was true, they would have to work on their powers, but they had a whole life, or rather a whole bunch of them to sort that out. In the meantime they would enjoy the present and think about their promised forever.

_**That's the end!! I didn't mean for it to end like this, but I truly didn't have anything else to put in this story. It's hard to think that this is the end. **_

_**But sadly it is. **_

_**So, did you guys like the story? Hope you did. How was the ending?**_

_**Review! As a treat for committing myself to finish it. all my readers and reviewer get virtual candies and cookies!! Lol**_

_**Thank you so much for reading this story. You have no idea how much it meant to me!!**_

_**Yours, **_

_**leilygurl**_


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N

_**A/N **_

_**Ok people so I have decided that I will have a sequel to this story. Yaay!! But I'm not going to start it right away. **_

_**It might take a bit for the first chapter to be up… but meanwhile I do hope you enjoy the other two stories I'm writing. **_

_**So want a date?? I will have the first chapter of the sequel by...hmm I don't know, maybe July 1**__**st**__**. maybe earlier… **_

_**But anyways. I want to thank you again for reading my story!!**_

_**Love you all!!**_

_**Yours, **_

_**leilygurl**_


End file.
